SWAG Jongin
by Baekkaepsong
Summary: FF Genderswitch Chankai (Chanyeol/Kai) "Dari kisah dongeng yang indah di masa kecilku." itulah penggalan makna dari lirik lagu itu. CHAPTER 5 NONGOL!
1. Chapter 1

**SWAG Jongin**

Seorang yeoja bersurai hitam tengah menaiki sepedanya namun ia sedang tidak mengayuh sepedanya itu, ia hanya menaikinya saja karena lelah. Ya lelah, menunggu seseorang yang seharusnya sudah ada di sampingnya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Yeoja itu mendengus kesal.

"Lama sekali dia?!" rutuknya dalam hati.

Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang melewatinya dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi yeoja bernama Kim Jongin atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai itu berusaha acuh dengan semua tatapan orang-orang itu. Setiap hari ia selalu berada di depan rumah mewah nan megah di kawasan Gangnam dengan keadaan seperti ini, memegang stang sepeda dan duduk di atas sepeda gunungnya.

Jongin menunggu seorang namja yang akan keluar dari rumah itu. Namja yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya, namun kenyataannya tidak, namja itu berbeda satu tahun di atasnya.

"Tuhaaaan, sampai kapan aku harus menunggunya. Aku lelah, tolong berikanlah mukjizat-Mu." gumam Jongin frustasi.

Tak berapa lama, muncul seorang namja dari dalam rumah tersebut. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Jongin. Saat namja itu sudah mendekat, Jongin langsung menghujaninya dengan berbagai omelan.

"Ya! Kau lama sekali sih? Kau bilang padaku lewat sms kau akan keluar sepuluh menit lagi. Tapi ternyata apa? Kau baru keluar setelah waktu berjalan dua puluh menit! Kau itu menyebalkan sekali ya!" pekik Jongin frustasi.

"Mianhe, appa dan eomma baru saja pulang dari Jepang tadi malam. Dan mereka rindu sekali padaku. Jadi aku sengaja menyempatkan waktu untuk sarapan dengan mereka dulu." namja itu hanya meminta maaf dengan raut wajah yang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Baiklah, Park Chanyeol. Sekarang cepatlah naik, kalau kau tidak mau kita telat sampai di sekolah."

Namja bernama Chanyeol itu langsung menuruti perkataan Jongin. Ia segera menaiki sepeda Jongin di bagian tempat duduk penumpang. Jongin pun langsung mengayuh sepedanya saat dirasa Chanyeol sudah duduk dengan nyaman di belakangnya.

Orang-orang yang baru pertama kali melihat mereka pasti bingung dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan kakak beradik atau bahkan pasangan homo karena style Jongin yang tomboy, ia bahkan yeoja paling pemberani di sekolah menurut Chanyeol karena Jongin tidak pernah menggunakan rok ke sekolah. Jongin malah menggunakan celana ke sekolah seperti para murid namja pada umumnya. Omelan dari setiap guru pun selalu menjadi makanan sehari-hari Jongin di sekolah karena stylenya itu.

Tapi Jongin selalu tidak peduli dan tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan omelan-omelan guru padanya. Baginya, hidup cuma sekali, dan ia harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin. Chanyeol sampai malu dan jengah dengan perilaku bodyguardnya itu. Bodyguard? Yap! Jongin itu adalah bodyguard Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri bingung kenapa eommanya mempekerjakan Jongin sebagai bodyguardnya.

Sikap Jongin itu tidak adanya manis-manisnya sama sekali, ia sangat berbeda dengan para murid yeoja di Jungwon High School tempat sekolah mereka berdua. Rambut pendek ala Justin Bieber saat zaman One Time adalah ciri khas Jongin. Ia juga dikenal sebagai preman sekolah, tapi biarpun ia dijuluki begitu, Jongin tidak pernah memalak uang saku para murid di sekolahnya sepeser pun. Ia mendapat julukan seperti itu karena tingkahnya yang ceroboh, gaya berpakaiannya yang ala namja, dan sikapnya yang selalu berani dalam mengambil keputusan.

Tepat pukul 07:25 am, mereka berdua sampai di sekolah.

"Hufft, setelah ini gaji ku harus naik! Badanmu itu sangat berat sekali Chanyeol." ucap Jongin sambil menghela nafas dan sibuk mengunci sepedanya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menunggu Jongin selesai mengunci sepedanya.

"Enak saja, kau pikir kau sudah bekerja dengan benar sebagai bodyguardku hah?!" tanya Chanyeol seperti menantang.

"Iya! Selama ini aku selalu menunggumu saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah biarpun kau selalu lama muncul." jawab Jongin sambil berkacak pinggang. Rupanya ia telah selesai mengunci sepedanya.

"Jangan harap!" setelah mengucapkan dua kata itu Chanyeol langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

"Hey! Kau! Kalau kau bukan majikanku aku sudah mencincangmu hidup-hidup Park Chanyeol!" teriak Jongin kesal.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk pundak kiri Jongin dan saat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ternyata di sampingnya sudah berdiri seorang yeoja mungil bermata bulat dan berwajah imut.

"Jongin, kau bertengkar lagi dengan Chanyeol oppa?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Setiap hari kami berdua memang seperti ini Kyungsoo." jawab Jongin pada yeoja mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Sudah, sudah, daripada kau marah terus disini. Lebih baik kita ke kelas saja sekarang."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan ide sahabatnya itu. Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat parkir sekolah menuju kelas mereka di lantai dua. Tak lama bel masuk pun berbunyi dan semua siswa kembali di sibukkan dengan pelajaran sulit yang membuat otak mereka mendidih di pagi hari seperti ini.

**_SWAG Jongin_**

Jongin berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah, ini jam istirahat dan hari ini Minseok, sahabatnya yang lain selain Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah karena alasan sakit. Sementara Kyungsoo bilang ia ada keperluan dengan Baekhyun, sunbaenim mereka yang duduk di kelas 12-1 kelas yang juga dihuni(?) oleh Chanyeol. Akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo sering sekali menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan Baekhyun. Jongin jadi curiga Baekhyun itu mempunyai perasaan pada Kyungsoo.

Ah! Jongin tidak ingin repot-repot memikirkan hubungan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah, tempatnya biasa bersantai jika sedang bosan. Dengan semangat yang tersisa Jongin menaiki setiap anak tangga yang dapat menghubungkannya dengan atap sekolah. Saat Jongin membuka pintu yang berada di atap sekolah, ia terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah di kepung oleh tiga orang namja.

Dan ia kenal siapa tiga namja itu, pertama, namja yang berada di tengah, bisa dibilang ia adalah ketua dari Gang tersebut, namja itu bernama Choi Minho. Sementara, namja di sebelah kiri Minho bernama Kim Myungsoo dan namja di sebelah kanan Minho bernama Wu Yifan atau yang biasa dipanggil Kris. Jongin tau, Chanyeol ada di situasi yang buruk saat ini, sangat buruk. Karena tiga orang namja itu adalah preman sekolah mereka dan nama Gang ketiga orang itu adalah 'Galaxy Charisma', nama Gang yang aneh menurut Jongin.

"Hey!" teriak Jongin tanpa pikir panjang. Ketiga namja itu langsung menoleh pada Jongin.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Sungguh, biarpun ia adalah yeoja, tapi Jongin sangat keren saat ini. Matanya menatap tajam ketiga namja tadi, kedua tangannya ia selipkan kedalam saku celananya, sementara rambut hitam lembutnya ia biarkan berterbangan dihembuskan oleh angin.

Minho berbalik dan tersenyum kecut melihat Jongin. Kris dan Myungsoo pun ikut membalikkan badan seperti Minho.

"Kau lagi, kau lagi. Kau tidak ada kapoknya ya mengganggu acara bersenang-senang kami?" ucap Minho cukup nyaring karena jarak Jongin yang jauh darinya.

Jongin kemudian berjalan mendekat ke tempat tiga namja itu berdiri. Jongin berhenti berjalan saat ia rasa jarak tempatnya berdiri sudah dua meter dari Minho, Myungsoo, dan juga Kris. Jongin menatap Chanyeol sekilas yang ada di belakang Galaxy Charisma Gang, tersirat tatapan kecemasan dari mata Chanyeol. Jongin pun kembali menatap Minho, Myungsoo, dan juga Kris.

"Dan kalian, kalian tidak ada kapoknya ya menindas orang lain?" balas Jongin dengan santainya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini Jongin, sebelum kami memberimu pelajaran." ancam Minho, sepertinya mereka bertiga sudah sering berhadapan dengan yeoja tomboy yang ada di depan mereka saat ini, hingga Minho terlihat sudah hapal dengan nama Jongin.

"Cih! Dasar pengecut! Kalian bahkan berani pada yeoja! Dasar banci!" amarah Minho tersulut saat Jongin mencacinya dengan kata 'pengecut' dan 'banci'. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya.

"Lebih baik tutup mulutmu dan pergi dari sini! Karena kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu, sekalipun kau adalah seorang yeoja." kini giliran Myungsoo yang mengancam.

"Lebih baik kalian saja yang pergi dari sini. Karena ini adalah tempat favorite ku dan kalian kini tengah mengotori tempat favorite ku ini dengan kaki kotor kalian." ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kauuu!" Minho langsung berlari ke arah Jongin sambil melayangkan kepalan tangannya yang akan ia daratkan ke wajah Jongin.

Namun, Jongin dengan cepat menangkisnya dan mulai menghantam perut Minho hingga ia meringis kesakitan dan langsung terkapar di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ck! Jadi hanya itu kemampuanmu? Ayo kalian berdua maju!" Jongin mengejek remeh Minho lalu menantang Kris dan juga Myungsoo untuk bertarung menghadapinya.

"Awas kau!" pekik Kris sambil berlari bersama Myungsoo untuk menyerang Jongin. Jongin yang jago taekwondo dan hapkido langsung menangkis serangan Kris dan Myungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Ia pun segera menghantam tengkuk Kris dan Myungsoo dengan kedua siku tangannya hingga membuat mereka berdua jatuh tersungkur ke lantai.

"Haha, dasar lemah! Ayo bangun dan lawan aku lagi!"

Minho, Myungsoo, dan Kris langsung bangkit, saat mereka sudah seutuhnya berdiri, mereka bertiga malah berlari menjauh dari Jongin sambil memegangi bagian tubuh mereka yang sakit karena kalah melawan Jongin.

"Awas kau Jongin!" ancam Minho sambil menunjuk Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya dan masih terus berlari pergi dari atap sekolah.

"Huh dasar!" gumam Jongin sambil merenggangkan jari-jari tangannya.

Ia pun berbalik dan melihat Chanyeol yang sudah terduduk lemas di lantai. Jongin segera menghampiri Chanyeol dan memegang pundaknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menunduk dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Jongin dapat melihat setetes air mata jatuh di atap sekolah mereka. Lama kelamaan tetesan air mata itu menjadi bertambah banyak berjatuhan, meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah di atap.

"Ya! Kau menangis? Jangan menangis! Kenapa juga kau menangis?" tanya Jongin panik karena Chanyeol lah yang menimbulkan jejak basah di atap sekolah dengan air matanya.

"Aku takut." jawab Chanyeol sambil mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, mereka kan sudah pergi." hibur Jongin, biarpun kata-kata yang ia lontarkan tidak mengandung unsur menghibur bagi Chanyeol.

"Aku takut sekali tadi. Aku cuma sendiri disini. Aku takut jika hal buruk terjadi padaku, tidak ada orang yang akan menyadarinya." ucap Chanyeol disela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelponku tadi?" tanya Jongin kesal.

"Handphoneku tertinggal di kelas." jawab Chanyeol sambil sesekali mengelap air matanya dengan beberapa lembar tissu yang tiba-tiba diberikan oleh Jongin padanya.

"Kau kan sudah tau mereka sering menindasmu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka seperti ini padamu. Kenapa kau bisa lupa membawa hpmu sih?!"

Bukannya menenangkan Chanyeol, Jongin malah memarahinya. Jongin kesal karena Chanyeol selalu seperti ini, selalu merasa bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Jongin merasa Chanyeol itu gengsi jika meminta tolong padanya. Padahalkan Jongin sudah digaji oleh keluarga Park untuk menjadi bodyguard bagi Chanyeol. Jongin sempat berpikir Chanyeol pasti malu meminta bantuan darinya. Karena ia adalah seorang namja dan Jongin adalah seorang yeoja. Tapi apa itu masalah? Lagipula menjaga Chanyeol itu adalah pekerjaannya dan Jongin sendiri sudah menjadi bodyguard Chanyeol sejak dirinya berada di kelas pertama bangku SMP.

"Mulai saat ini, kau harus lebih terbuka padaku. Arra? Meminta tolong padaku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejantanan seorang namja. Kau tetaplah namja dan aku sendiri tetaplah yeoja. Kau tidak boleh malu lagi padaku Chanyeol." Chanyeol menatap Jongin tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa ia tau Chanyeol malu meminta bantuan darinya?

"Cepat hapus air matamu dan jangan menangis lagi. Kau tau, aku sedikit... merasa jijik jika melihat namja sepertimu menangis." ejek Jongin seperti hal yang sudah sering ia biasa lakukan pada Chanyeol.

"Aku lebih jijik melihat wajah memelasmu saat melihatku seperti ini." balas Chanyeol dengan wajah datar.

"Apa kau bilang?! Hey! Kali ini aku sudah baik padamu, seharusnya kau tidak berkata seperti itu."

"Kau kan yang mulai duluan!" sergah Chanyeol.

Jongin tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Chanyeol lagi, niatnya ke atap sekolah kan untuk beristirahat, bukan bertengkar dengan Chanyeol.

"Ya, ya, ya, baiklah, aku yang salah. Cepat pergi dari sini, aku ingin tidur disini." ucap Jongin sambil tidur dan menjadikan tangan kanannya sebagai bantal kepalanya dan tangan kiri yang mengusir pergi Chanyeol.

" ... " Chanyeol hanya diam saja dan tidak segera bangkit untuk pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepat pergi dari sini!"

" Jongin." ucap Chanyeol kemudian.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Biarkan aku berada disini bersamamu." mata Jongin terbelalak kaget, mulutnya sudah menganga lebar hingga lalat mungkin bisa memasukinya.

"Mwo?"

**_TBC_**

Annyeong, Baekkaepsong kembali membawa ff absurd karangan sendiri. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya suka memasukkan adegan sepeda-sepedaan ke dalam fanfic saya. Oh iya bayangin ya rambut Jongin disini kayak rambutnya pas zaman mama di **Uijeongbu Fan Sign 120430** yang kalo dilihat kayaknya udah lembut pisan euy. Plisss review kalo mau ff ini dilanjut, jangan nyelonong aja habis baca, karena saya lebih seneng kalo kalian meninggalkan jejak (tsaaah).

Oh iya, sekedar informasi, kalian mungkin sering denger kata SWAG tapi beberapa dari kalian mungkin pada nggak tau apa itu SWAG? Jadi, SWAG itu kepanjangannya adalah **S**tyle **W**ith **A** little bit **G**angsta. SWAG itu sendiri semacam bahasa gaulnya orang barat yang biasa digunakan dikalangan rapper, mungkin semacam kata YOLO (You Only Live Once). Jadi SWAG itu semacam sinonim dari Style, biarpun dalam kamus bahasa inggris sendiri SWAG itu artinya barang curian atau kehancuran. Oke deh, itu pokoknya intinya, author juga bingung mau jelasin gimana lagi **-_-"a**

**Balasan Review untuk Park Joking Chanyeol**

**Kamong Jjong **

Mereka emang manis kayak author #jangkrik-jangkrik pada mati berjamaah **._.** Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**Jongin48**

Iya manis kayak kamu chingu (eaaa). Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**Homin'EL**

Iya mereka kan tim suksesnya Chankai couple chingu (pemilu kali -_-) . Oooh, I love you too kalo gitu chingu (loh?) #Yang dilope-in kan ceritanya thor -_- Makasih sudah ngereview ^^

**xxchancimit**

Iya kasian, ckckck jahat amat yak si Chanyeol. Jangan main peluk-peluk Jongin chingu entar kamu bisa di banjur Chanyeol pake air panas, udah jadi pacarnya Chanyeol soalnya tu anak. Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**Name Byun Hana**

Chanyeol kan emang jahil realnya, jadi pesan author untuk Jongin puk puk aja kalo dia digangguin sama Chanyeol lagi. Iya untung ada bang Yehet Ohorat :D Makasih ya sudah ngereview.

**Guest**

Hiks hiks *nangis kejer* Makasih chingu atas pujiannya #PLAKK. Iya, Fightiiiiing! Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**askasufa**

Sehun hanya memasang watados pada Chankai, padahal dia yang jadi Mak Comblangnya. Iya author musti minta PJ nih (demi apa ke Korea cuma minta PJ nya Chankai -_-). Ne, semangat! Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**adilia taruni 7**

Akhirnyaaaa, Alhamdulillah Wasyukurillah QAQ Author ikut seneng deh kalo gitu. Makasih ya :D Makasih juga sudah ngereview ^^

**putrifibrianti96**

Ciyeeee yang langsung mojok di dorm. Iya moga langgeng ampe nikah dan Jongin melahirkan 13 orang anak supaya bisa ngalahin EXO sama SUJU, diajak main bola juga asyik (loh?) Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**

Sehun memang selalu menjadi Mak Comblang ya kayaknya dalam ff saya. Gue juga suka malah lope banget dah elu ngereview ff gue chingu B-D . Thanks ya ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Mie Seduh

**SWAG Jongin Chapter 2**

"Mwo?"

Jongin langsung mengatupkan mulutnya saat dirasa pose mulut menganganya itu tidak elite.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin disini bersamaku?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Aku hanya... Aku hanya ingin disini bersamamu. Itu saja. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kau ini! Pasti ada sebabnya kau ingin disini bersamaku. Kau tidak pernah dengar ya peribahasa 'kalau ada asap pasti ada api'? Semua kejadian itu pasti ada penyebabnya. Sekarang jawab saja yang jujur kenapa kau ingin disini bersamaku?"

"Aku bilang aku hanya ingin disini bersamamu. Itu penyebabnya."

Jongin menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dari dulu Chanyeol memang sangat keras kepala. Jongin sering pusing dan harus sering mengelus dada karena sifat Chanyeol itu.

"Hm... Baiklah, biar aku tebak. Kau... Mau disini bersamaku karena kau takut bertemu dengan Galaxy Charisma Gang lagi kan?" tanya Jongin sambil bangkit dari acara tidurnya.

"Apa?! Tentu saja tidak!" sergah Chanyeol sambil menatap Jongin.

"Yang benaaar? Kau pasti bohong. Mengaku saja." goda Jongin.

"Iya! Aku tidak takut pada mereka!"

Oke, siapa beberapa menit yang lalu menangis dan bilang 'aku takut'? Sudah jelas-jelas itu Chanyeol. Masih saja ia mengelak.

"Kau ini tidak konsisten ya? Tadi menangis ketakutan, sekarang bilang tidak takut. Sudah lah mengaku saja kau takut bertemu dengan Galaxy Charisma Gang lagi." Jongin hanya menatap jengah Chanyeol.

"Tidak!"

"Dengar, daripada kau disini bersamaku. Lebih baik kau masuk ke kelasmu dan duduk diam disana sambil menunggu bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Lagipula kurasa mereka sedang ada di UKS saat ini dan mengadu pada guru penjaga disana bahwa aku lah yang membuat mereka babak belur." jelas Jongin sambil merebahkan tubuhnya lagi dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal bagi kepalanya.

"Lalu kau? Enak-enakan tidur disini begitu? Kau harusnya menjagaku, kau itukan bodyguardku!"

"Hey! Aku punya kehidupan sendiri. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menjadi bodyguardmu. Lagipula kau tidak dalam bahaya saat ini." sungguh kini kepala Jongin terasa pusing.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku disini!" pekik Chanyeol.

"Huufft, ya sudah terserah kau saja." Jongin hanya bisa mengalah jika sudah begini. Asalkan Chanyeol tidak banyak omong, tidak masalah jika namja itu berada di atap sekolah bersamanya.

Jongin pun memejamkan matanya berusaha melepaskan semua beban masalahnya hari ini.

"Jongin."

Belum sampai satu menit Jongin mulai tenang, tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Jongin frustasi sambil membuka kembali kedua matanya.

"Kau membawa baju rumah kan? Seperti yang aku minta tadi malam lewat sms." tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap langit di pagi hari yang masih biru dan teduh.

"Iya. Oh iya, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk membawa baju rumah?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Aku ingin kerumah Sulli hari ini." jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Mantan pacarmu itu? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan menyuruhku membawa baju rumah?"

"Kau harus mengantarku ke rumahnya dan bukan cuma itu kau harus menemaniku disana."

Jongin terkejut, oke, tidak masalah baginya jika mengantar Chanyeol ke rumah Sulli. Karena sejak dulu Jongin memang selalu mengantar Chanyeol kemana pun namja itu mau dengan menggunakan sepedanya. Ia juga sering mengantar Chanyeol ke rumah Sulli saat Chanyeol masih berpacaran dengan yeoja itu dulu. Tapi jika Jongin harus ikut masuk ke dalam rumah Sulli? Oh, tidak, tidak, Jongin tidak mau.

"A-apa?! Kenapa aku harus ikut menemanimu di rumahnya? Tidak Chanyeol, aku tidak mau." tolak Jongin.

"Kenapa? Ayolah... Kau harus menjemputku saat aku ingin pulang dari sana. Daripada kau bolak-balik lebih baik kau juga ikut masuk ke dalam rumahnya bersamaku."

"Shireo! Aku benci padanya. Kau itu tidak pernah tau kelakuannya ya? Dia itu punya gang di sekolah, dia itu sama saja dengan Galaxy Charisma Gang. Selain itu aku muak dengan sikapnya yang sok baik di depanmu sementara ia selalu menindas orang lain dari belakang." jelas Jongin, urat di dahinya sampai bermunculan karena kesal mengingat kelakuan mantan pacar Chanyeol itu.

"Dia tidak seperti itu Jongin. Kau hanya salah paham." dan Chanyeol selalu saja membela mantan pacarnya itu.

"Aku tidak salah paham. Memang benar kenyataannya dia seperti itu. Dia itu sering berkeliaran keliling sekolah dengan Krystal dan Suzy untuk membully hobae kita." kini Jongin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada karena kesal.

"Atas dasar apa mereka membully hobae kita? Kau pasti salah lihat, itu pasti bukan mereka."

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku sering melihat mereka seperti itu pada hobae kita. Kenapa kau selalu membelanya? Sudah jelas dia itu salah, kau tidak pernah tau karena kau tidak di gedung yang sama denganku. Aku bahkan sudah hampir lima tahun sekelas dengan mereka bertiga. Aku satu sekolah dan satu kelas dengan mereka sejak kelas satu SMP." jelas Jongin panjang lebar.

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut denganku. Sekalipun kau benci padanya." Jongin mendengus keras.

Chanyeol ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih? Oke dia tidak bodoh, buktinya ia selalu memegang peringkat pertama nilai ulangan umum dari semua kelas. Tapi, jika menyangkut soal cinta pertamanya dan pacar pertamanya itu ia menjadi orang yang bodoh bagi Jongin. Jongin yang lebih tau Sulli karena ia sudah bertahun-tahun sekelas dengan Sulli.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak mau kalau harus masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Aku hanya akan mengantar dan menjemputmu. Titik."

"Baiklah, begini saja aku akan memberimu dua pilihan. Pertama, kau tidak ikut masuk ke dalam rumahnya bersamaku, tapi gajimu akan ku potong. Dan yang kedua, kau ikut masuk ke dalam rumahnya bersamaku, tapi gajimu tidak akan ku potong. Jadi, kau pilih yang mana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum simpul pada Jongin.

Raut wajah Jongin berubah menjadi horror.

"Kau! Aaaaaargh! Kenapa sih kau selalu mengancam akan memotong gajiku jika aku tidak mau melakukan apa yang kau mau?" tanya Jongin frustasi.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Chanyeol mengancam Jongin dengan cara akan memotong gajinya ketika Jongin tidak ingin mengerjakan permintaan dan perintah darinya. Chanyeol sudah melakukan 'hobi' memotong gaji sejak Jongin dan juga dirinya masih di bangku SMP. Bukannya Jongin matre, ia hanya tidak terima jika usahanya menjadi bodyguard Chanyeol itu hanya dibayar sedikit, karena baginya menjadi bodyguard Chanyeol itu sangat melelahkan.

"Cepat pilih diantara dua opsi itu! Yang pertama atau yang kedua?" rasanya Jongin ingin menangis saja saat ini.

"Tidak adakah opsi yang lain? Dua-duanya itu sama-sama merugikan untukku dan menguntungkan untukmu Chanyeol." tanya Jongin memelas.

"Eopseo! Ayo cepat pilih!" desak Chanyeol, dan dengan pasrah serta terpaksa akhirnya Jongin memilih...

"Yang kedua."

"Hahaha, aku tau kau akan memilih yang kedua." Chanyeol tertawa penuh kemenangan, sementara Jongin hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia sudah putus asa sekarang.

**_SWAG Jongin_**

"Chanyeol aku lapar." ucap Jongin disela-sela acara mengayuh sepedanya ke rumah Sulli.

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol yang dari tadi hanya duduk diam di belakang Jongin.

"Belikan aku makanan."

"Apa?! Memangnya kau tidak makan di sekolah saat jam istirahat kedua?"

Jam istirahat pertama Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya terbuang sia-sia dengan bertengkar tidak jelas di atap sekolah. Chanyeol berpikir harusnya jam istirahat kedua, Jongin habiskan dengan membeli makanan di kantin.

"Sudah. Tapi itukan sudah lewat beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku lapar lagi sekarang." jawab Jongin lemas.

"Astaga, kau ini memang dasar perut karung ya?! Baiklah aku akan membelikanmu makanan. Tapi dimana?"

Jongin bersorak gembira dalam hati, inilah enaknya jika mengantar Chanyeol kemana-mana, setiap ia merengek kelaparan Chanyeol pasti akan membelikannya makanan.

"Ah! Itu! Di depan sana ada minimarket! Kita berhenti saja disana."

Chanyeol mencoba melihat minimarket yang saat ini ditunjuk oleh Jongin.

"Baiklah."

Dengan segera Jongin mengayuh sepedanya, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, perutnya sudah sangat lapar. Setelah memarkirkan sepeda, akhirnya Jongin masuk ke dalam minimarket tanpa ditemani oleh Chanyeol karena Chanyeol bilang ia tidak lapar dan Chanyeol sendiri tidak tau Jongin ingin membeli apa di minimarket.

Chanyeol sudah memberikan Jongin uang sebelum Jongin masuk ke dalam minimarket. Jongin pun segera berjalan menuju tempat mie seduh, tangannya mengambil tiga cup mie seduh. Tiga? Yap! Tiga, dua untuk dirinya dan satu untuk Chanyeol. Biarpun Chanyeol bilang dia tidak lapar tapi Jongin tetap membelikan Chanyeol satu cup mie seduh. Jongin kemudian berjalan menuju meja kasir untuk membayar tiga cup mie seduh dengan uang pemberian Chanyeol.

Setelah itu Jongin pergi ke tempat menyeduh mie. Air panas ia tuangkan satu persatu ke dalam tiga cup mienya. Dengan susah payah Jongin pun membawa ketiga cup mie itu keluar minimarket. Yeoja berkulit tan itu mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, ternyata Chanyeol tengah duduk sambil memainkan handphonenya di sebuah bangku kayu panjang yang ada di samping bangunan minimarket.

Jongin pun menghampiri Chanyeol, namja itu terkejut saat Jongin datang sambil membawa tiga cup mie seduh yang ia bawa menggunakan kedua tangannya dan juga mulutnya dengan cara menggigit pinggiran cup mie. Jongin duduk disebelah Chanyeol dan meletakkan tiga cup mienya di atas bangku.

"Banyak sekali! Tiga cup mie seduh ini akan kau makan semua?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ini untukmu." Jongin memberikan satu cup mie seduh yang ia bawa menggunakan tangannya tadi untuk Chanyeol.

"Tapi kan aku tidak lapar." protes Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah makan saja. Aku sudah susah payah menyeduhkannya untukmu."

Chanyeol melihat ketulusan dimata Jongin. Ketulusan? Oke, ia pasti sudah rabun. Jongin kan yeoja keras kepala yang hobi berlatih taekwondo tidak mungkin yang ia lihat tadi dari mata Jongin adalah tatapan ketulusan. Tapi itu memang benar, ia melihatnya sendiri.

"Ba-baiklah. Gomawo." Jongin menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Go-gomawo? Wow! Sepertinya sudah lama kau tidak mengucapkan kata itu padaku." ucap Jongin takjub. Chanyeol pun sadar dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"I-itu karena... Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja. Terserah kau mau berpikir apa tentangku sekarang." Jongin tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi salah tingkah Chanyeol.

Jongin mulai meniup mie seduhnya sebelum memakannya. Saat ia tengah meniup-niup mienya tiba-tiba Chanyeol menginterupsinya.

"Kau tidak boleh meniup makanan yang masih panas."

Jongin menormalkan bibirnya yang sudah maju beberapa senti karena meniup mie seduhnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Karena makanan dan minuman yang panas akan mengeluarkan uap air. Jika kau meniupnya, kau akan mengeluarkan gas karbon dioksida. Jika uap air dan karbon dioksida bertemu maka akan membentuk senyawa asam karbonat yang tidak baik bagi jantung kita jika terhirup oleh hidung. Kau mau jantungmu bermasalah?" Jongin terbengong setelah mendengar ceramah dari Chanyeol.

"Tidak." jawab Jongin singkat.

"Kalau begitu tunggu panas dari mie ini berkurang, sepertiku."

Jongin melihat mie seduh Chanyeol yang dibiarkan saja di atas bangku. Jongin pun mengikuti tindakan Chanyeol yang hanya duduk diam menunggu mienya dingin.

Jongin tersenyum kecil mengingat sedikit, ya sedikit perhatian Chanyeol padanya hari ini. Biar bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang yeoja, yeoja jika diberi perhatian sedikit oleh lawan jenisnya pasti akan merasa senang, seperti Jongin saat ini.

Tak lama, Chanyeol pun mulai mengambil mie seduhnya dan memakannya perlahan. Jongin pun mengikuti Chanyeol untuk memakan mie seduhnya. Tapi, Jongin tidak bisa memakannya pelan-pelan seperti Chanyeol, ia sudah terlanjur lapar berat. Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin, ia terkejut saat Jongin menenggak habis kuah mie seduh di cup pertamanya. Gadis itu kini beralih memakan mie seduhnya di cup yang kedua.

"Hey, hey, hey, pelan-pelan kalau makan. Dasar tidak feminine. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau tersedak?" Jongin bingung harus berkata apa, ia sendiri tidak tau sebenarnya perkataan Chanyeol barusan contoh bentuk perhatian atau hinaan baginya.

Jadi Jongin hanya diam saja dan melambatkan tempo mengunyahnya.

"Hey Chanyeol, kenapa kau mau ke rumah Sulli hari ini?" tanya Jongin mencairkan suasana.

"Aku ingin mengajarinya pelajaran fisika, katanya besok lusa ia ada ulangan fisika." jawab Chanyeol. Jongin hanya berdehem mengerti.

"Oh iya, berarti besok lusa kau juga ulangan fisika kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne." jawab Jongin singkat.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut belajar saja bersama kami."

"Tidak, aku tidak berbakat dalam belajar. Kalian saja yang belajar." tolak Jongin.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu." balas Chanyeol tidak peduli.

Tiba-tiba hujan turun, Jongin dan Chanyeol menatap langit bersama-sama.

"Hujan! Kau yakin akan ke rumah Sulli?" tanya Jongin meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah janji padanya. Kita tunggu sampai hujan reda, baru kita kesana."

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba hati Jongin terasa sakit begitu melihat tekad Chanyeol untuk menepati janjinya pada Sulli di tengah hujan begini. Jongin berpikir kembali. Kenapa juga hatinya harus merasa sakit?

"_Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kenapa juga aku harus sakit hati? Mana mungkin aku menyukai anak manja dan menyebalkan seperti Chanyeol. Dia bukan tipeku sekali." _batin Jongin dalam hati.

"Tidak, tidak." Chanyeol menatap aneh Jongin, ia kelepasan bicara rupanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok." Jongin merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa juga bibirnya ini selalu kelepasan bicara?

"Sepertinya di minimarket ini ada toilet. Kita ganti baju saja disana." usul Chanyeol.

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku duluan." Chanyeol yang sudah menghabiskan mie seduhnya pun segera berjalan masuk ke dalam minimarket dan menumpang ganti baju di dalam toilet minimarket, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih merutuki kecerobohannya.

"Oh tidak mungkin. Tuhan, aku hanya bekerja pada keluarga Park. Hubunganku dan Chanyeol itu hanya sekedar bodyguard dan majikan. Kami berdua hanya berteman. Jangan sampai aku mengharapkan status lebih dari teman padanya." ucap Jongin pelan.

"Lagipula Chanyeol itu kan manja, cengeng, menyebalkan, suka marah-marah, sok baik, kadang pelit, suka mengancam memotong gajiku... "

Saat Jongin tengah menjelek-jelekkan Chanyeol, tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah kembali ke tempatnya berada dan berdiri dibelakang Jongin.

"Siapa yang kau jelek-jelekkan?" Jongin terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"K-kau? Cepat sekali kau kembali." Chanyeol masih menatap tajam Jongin, biarpun sebenarnya Jongin tidak takut dengan tatapannya itu.

"Siapa yang kau jelek-jelekkan barusan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"I-itu... Luhan, iya Luhan. Sudah ya, aku mau ganti baju dulu." Jongin buru-buru membawa tas ranselnya masuk ke dalam minimarket dan mengkambing hitamkan yeodongsaengnya yang bernama Luhan yang masih berumur lima tahun.

"Bohong." ucap Chanyeol sambil duduk kembali di bangku.

**_TBC_**

Annyeong~ Chapter 2 out, author seneng Chankai moment banyak bermunculan sekarang. Semoga aja salah satu dari mereka nggak ada yang pacaran dulu deh sama idol girl grup, karena author nggak relaaaa (efek karena cinta banget sama Chankai ditambah efek rumor Baekhyun pacaran sama Taeyeon). Maafin author kalo JBTE nggak di apdet apdet, malah ini duluan yang di apdet, maaf ya reader.

Jangan lupa review~

**Balasan Review SWAG Jongin Chap 1**

**deathangel94 **

Wkwkwkw, saya aja setengah merinding ngetik adegan-adegannya Chanyeol **._. **Chanyeol disini emang jadi anak MAMA (MAnis MAnja) *author pingsan berbuih* Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**Kamong Jjong  
**

Wkwkwk, nggak tau juga kenapa author bikin fanfic beginian **._.** kayaknya ini efek dari habis kejedot pohon toge disamping rumah author deh waktu kerja bakti -_- Tapi, makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^ Pasti di lanjut.

**kriswu393**

Wuiiih iya dong kayak body biola tuh pasti badannya si Jongin. Tapi, author mau bereksperimen Jongin menjadi gadis yang tomboy (tsaaah). Oke, deh Ganbatttteeeee! Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**Jongin48**

Ada nggak eeaaah? (aduh sumpah author jijik banget alay-alayan -_-) Tunggu saja ya chingu, author juga bingung mau dilanjut gimana ini fanficnya. Makasih sudah ngereview ^^

**xxchancimit **

Yoi ma meeeen. Author aja geli bayanginnya, padahal kan dia seme -_- Ampuni author deh kalo sudah menistakan Chanyeol disini. Makasih ya sudah ngereview.

**chotaein816**

Iya dia manly karena dia tomboy chingu. Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**adilia****taruni****7**

Kekeke, makasih deh chingu kalo gitu :D Oh iya, bener, author juga sebenernya bingung buat kata-katanya gimana pas dibagian itu, makanya jadinya ala kadarnya begitu **._. **Tapi, makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**askasufa**

Sebenernya author mau buat karakter Chanyeol yang sadis, tapi koook setelah dilihat-lihat Jongin yang badas bener disini **-_-'a **

Wkwkwkwk bener juga tuh YOLO (You Only Love Oppa). Wah kalo yang itu author baru tau, makasih ya chingu infonya. Makasih juga sudah ngereview ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : Luhan Oh Luhan

**SWAG Jongin Chapter 3**

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya kuat, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat perlakuan Sulli kemarin padanya.

_**Flashback~**_

Chanyeol meminta izin ke kamar mandi sebentar pada Sulli. Saat sosok Chanyeol sudah menghilang dari ruang tengah, Sulli langsung menghampiri Jongin yang sejak tadi berdiam diri saja tanpa mau ikut campur belajar dengan Sulli dan Chanyeol.

"Heh Jongin!" ucap Sulli memanggil Jongin yang sedang fokus memainkan games di Smartphonenya.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau bisa ikut Chanyeol oppa kesini hah?" tanya Sulli tidak suka.

"Mana ku tau. Tanyakan saja pada Chanyeol. Dia yang memaksaku untuk datang ke rumahmu." jawab Jongin santai dan masih berkutat dengan hpnya.

Sulli tidak terima jika Jongin mengacuhkannya, ia ingin bicara serius, tapi gadis tomboy di depannya ini malah menanggapi ucapannya dengan asal. Sulli pun langsung merampas hp Jongin.

"Hey!" Jongin terkejut saat Sulli langsung mengambil paksa hpnya.

"Aku bicara serius padamu! Kenapa kau bisa ikut Chanyeol oppa kesini?" Jongin berusaha mengambil hpnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjawabnya tadi? Aku juga sudah menjawab dengan serius. Kembalikan hpku!" balas Jongin masih berusaha mengambil hpnya, ia dan Sulli punya tinggi badan yang sama jadi Jongin cukup kesulitan mengambil hpnya dari tangan Sulli.

"Tidak! Itu bukan jawaban, kau pasti menggoda Chanyeol oppa untuk mengajakmu kesini kan?" tanya Sulli setengah membentak.

"Mwo? Hey Sulli, jaga ucapanmu." oh biarlah, Jongin tidak peduli dengan hpnya lagi sekarang. Yang ia pedulikan adalah ucapan Sulli yang baru saja di lontarkan gadis berambut panjang itu padanya.

"Itu memang benar kan? Kau memang wanita penggoda! Kasihan Chanyeol oppa harus berurusan dengan wanita penjilat sepertimu setiap hari." maki Sulli pada Jongin.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak mau mencari ribut denganmu. Aku bukan wanita penggoda! Karena aku masih punya harga diri!" balas Jongin berusaha sabar.

"Bukan wanita penggoda? Lalu kenapa kau selalu berada di dekat Chanyeol oppa?! Kau tau, aku benci padamu! Gara-gara kau, aku jadi putus dengan Chanyeol oppa!"

"Kau bisa menyalahkan orang tua Chanyeol, Sulli. Aku selalu berada di dekat Chanyeol karena aku direkrut oleh orang tuanya untuk menjadi bodyguardnya. Masalah kau benci padaku, tenang saja, karena aku juga benci padamu dan aku tidak merasa menjadi perusak hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol. Bukankah kau sendiri yang memutuskannya? Jadi jika harus ada seseorang yang disalahkan disini, kaulah orangnya." balas Jongin.

Sulli berdecak tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jongin barusan. Jongin pun langsung mengambil handphonenya yang berada di tangan Sulli dan langsung memasukkannya ke saku jaketnya.

"Aku memutuskan Chanyeol oppa karena kau terus berada di sekitarnya. Seharusnya kau itu tau diri Jongin, karena saat itu Chanyeol oppa sudah berpacaran denganku."

"Aku terus berada di sekitarnya untuk menjaganya, sementara kau terus berada di sekitarnya hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Lagipula aku tidak suka dengan Chanyeol. Kau saja yang terlalu pencemburu."

Sulli menatap kesal Jongin. Ia baru saja ingin melawan Jongin beradu mulut lagi, tapi...

"Hey, ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul setelah cukup lama berada di kamar mandi.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa oppa. Ayo kita belajar lagi." Sulli pun langsung menggandeng tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Sementara Jongin hanya diam saja, ia tidak tau jika Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

_**Flashback End~**_

Jongin bersumpah, ia tidak akan pernah mau lagi diajak oleh Chanyeol untuk datang kerumah Sulli, kecuali untuk mengantar dan menjemput namja itu saja. Jongin tidak peduli jika Chanyeol benar-benar akan memotong gajinya jika ia tidak mau diajak ke rumah Sulli lagi.

"Hey, Jongin. Kau kenapa? Dari tadi melamun terus." saat Jongin tengah memikirkan kejadian menyebalkan kemarin di rumah Sulli, tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis bersurai hitam sama sepertinya yang langsung ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh Tao, tidak, aku tidak sedang melamunkan apa-apa." jawab Jongin berbohong pada gadis bernama Tao itu.

Tao adalah teman dekat Jongin yang lain. Mereka bisa dekat karena saat MOS dulu mereka berdua pernah dihukum oleh anggota OSIS karena telat datang ke sekolah. Tao dan Jongin akhirnya dihukum membersihkan gedung sekolah di lantai satu, untung hanya satu lantai bukan satu gedung utuh. Jika tidak, mungkin keesokkan harinya Jongin dan Tao bisa langsung masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan.

Mereka berdua pun menjadi akrab satu sama lain. Jongin bahkan mengenalkan Tao pada Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Akhirnya mereka berempat menjadi dekat. Tapi, ternyata Tao di tempatkan di kelas yang berbeda dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok. Awalnya Jongin sedih, tapi setelah ia masuk ekskul dance dan taekwondo ternyata ia dipertemukan lagi dengan Tao. Ia sangat senang bisa satu ekskul dengan Tao, biarpun beda kelas.

"Oh iya Jongin, kau harus cepat pulang kan? Kau bilang Chanyeol sunbaenim menunggumu." ucap Tao mengingatkan.

"Chanyeol? Oh iya! Wah, Tao terimakasih ya sudah mengingatkanku." ucap Jongin berterimakasih.

Jongin sampai lupa jika Chanyeol sudah menunggunya di tempat parkir sekolah. Ia sudah bolos ekskul dance tiga kali karena harus pulang bersama Chanyeol. Ia masih bisa mengikuti ekskul hapkido dan taekwondo karena waktunya bertepatan dengan ekskul photografi yang diikuti oleh Chanyeol, jadi ia bisa pulang bersama dengan Chanyeol. Dan hanya ekskul dance saja yang waktunya berlawanan dengan semua waktu pelaksanaan ekskul di sekolahnya. Ia jadi tidak enak dengan Tao dan juga Lay, sunbaenimnya yang ada di kelas 12-2 yang merupakan ketua ekskul dance. Oleh karena itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk ikut ekskul dance sebentar hari ini tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol.

"Aku duluan ya Tao. Maaf, aku sering bolos latihan dance akhir-akhir ini." Jongin benar-benar tidak enak hati pada Tao. Ini semua gara-gara Chanyeol, pikirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memberitahu Lay sunbaenim jika kau pulang duluan nanti." ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo Tao. Baiklah, aku pulang ya. Annyeong." ucap Jongin sambil melambaikan tangan pada Tao.

"Ne. Annyeong." Tao pun membalas lambaian tangan Jongin.

Jongin lalu berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat ekskul dance menuju ke tempat parkir sekolah. Benar saja, saat Jongin sampai di parkiran, Chanyeol sudah menunggunya. Namja itu kini tengah berkacak pinggang menunggu Jongin datang ke tempatnya.

"Kemana saja sih kau ini? Dan kenapa kau memakai baju bebas?" omel Chanyeol saat Jongin sudah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Maaf, aku tadi- ikut ekskul dance dulu." jawab Jongin sambil membuka kunci yang melilit ban sepedanya.

"Harusnya kau bilang dulu padaku! Aku sudah menelponmu puluhan kali, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang kau angkat." Chanyeol mendengus kesal, ia lelah menunggu Jongin di tempat parkir sekolah siang bolong begini.

"Iya, iya, maaf. Aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi." balas Jongin sambil memasukkan kunci sepedanya ke dalam tas.

"Kau pikir aku tidak lelah menunggumu disini?! Seharusnya aku meminta dijemput oleh supir pribadiku saja tadi." rutuk Chanyeol. Ugh, lama-lama Jongin jadi kesal juga jika Chanyeol terus seperti ini.

"Kau baru sekali menungguku seperti ini. Aku sudah berkali-kali menunggumu seperti ini Chanyeol. Aku sudah memprotesmu ribuan kali, tapi kau tetap saja membuatku selalu lama menunggumu. Aku lelah, aku lebih lelah daripada kau Chanyeol!" Chanyeol langsung tercengang begitu mendengar kata-kata Jongin barusan.

"Baiklah, jika kau ingin pulang dijemput oleh supir pribadimu itu silahkan saja. Aku pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa." Jongin sudah bersiap-siap akan mengayuh sepedanya. Tapi, Chanyeol langsung menarik tempat duduk penumpang.

"Aku sudah menunggumu sejauh ini. Enak saja kau ingin pergi meninggalkanku." ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Cepat naik atau ku tinggal."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal, lalu cepat-cepat naik di tempat duduk penumpang. Keduanya pun pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan kesal di diri mereka masing-masing.

Saat diperjalanan pulang Jongin ingin menyeberang jalan, ia sudah yakin sekali di kanan-kiri jalan tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Jongin pun akhirnya menyeberang, tapi ternyata dari arah kiri ada mobil yang tengah melaju kencang. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung memperingati Jongin.

"Jongin! Di kiri jalan ada mobil!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Mwo?!" Jongin melihat ke kiri jalan dan benar ternyata ada mobil. Mobil itu sudah terlalu dekat, Jongin merasa ia tidak akan sempat menghindar dengan Chanyeol sekarang.

"Aaaaaargh!" Jongin dan Chanyeol pun hanya dapat berteriak, kedua kaki Jongin sampai lemas hingga ia tidak kuat lagi menyangga beban sepedanya dan juga Chanyeol.

Jongin dan Chanyeol pun akhirnya terjatuh. Tapi untungnya si pengendara mobil langsung mengerem mobilnya, hingga sang mobil berhenti tepat di depan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Nyaris saja mereka berdua tertabrak. Jongin yang awalnya meringis kesakitan karena terjatuh dari sepedanya, langsung berdiri dan menghampiri mobil itu. Ia lalu mengetuk-ngetuk kaca mobil dan menyuruh si pengendara mobil untuk turun. Muncul lah seorang namja dari dalam mobil itu.

"Tuan, kau tidak lihat apa aku tadi sedang menyeberang jalan? Bisa-bisanya kau tetap melajukan mobilmu. Untung saja aku dan juga temanku tidak tertabrak tadi." omel Jongin pada si pengendara mobil yang ada di hadapannya.

Chanyeol melotot tidak percaya melihat kelakuan Jongin. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Jongin.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!" bisik Chanyeol sambil menjitak kepala Jongin. Jongin pun meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang beberapa detik yang lalu di jitak oleh Chanyeol.

"Maaf ya tuan, temanku memang seperti ini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Chanyeol membungkuk berulang-ulang meminta maaf pada namja yang terlihat lebih tua darinya itu.

"Chanyeol! Kau tidak bisa begitu. Dia hampir saja menabrak kita." bisik Jongin tidak terima. Chanyeol pun langsung membekap mulut Jongin.

"Maaf ya tuan sudah mengganggu perjalananmu." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa." si pengendara mobil itu tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan Jongin, ia lalu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

Senyuman lebar di bibir Chanyeol yang ia jadikan sebagai pengantar kepergian si pengendara mobil itu langsung memudar setelah si pengendara mobil pergi jauh bersama mobilnya dari hadapannya. Chanyeol pun melepas bekapan tangannya pada mulut Jongin.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Kita harus meminta ganti rugi pada orang itu." protes Jongin

"Tidak perlu! Buat apa kita meminta ganti rugi? Lagipula, kau dan aku tidak terluka, sepedamu juga baik-baik saja." balas Chanyeol.

"Tapi dia hampir saja membuat nyawa kita melayang." tegas Jongin.

"Ah, si bodoh ini!" Chanyeol pun menjitak kepala Jongin lagi karena kesal.

"Hey, jangan menjitak kepalaku terus!" sentak Jongin.

Chanyeol tidak menggubris omelan Jongin, ia pun langsung mendirikan sepeda Jongin dan menaikinya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin heran saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengambil alih kendali sepedanya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa memboncengku pulang hari ini. Jadi lebih baik aku saja yang memboncengmu. Dan kau lebih baik merenungkan kelakuan bodohmu tadi di perjalanan pulang nanti saat aku bonceng." ucap Chanyeol sadis.

"Mwoya?!" balas Jongin tidak percaya.

"Cepat naik atau ku tingggal." ancam Chanyeol.

"Itu- Itu kan kata-kataku!"

"Ayo cepat, jangan banyak omong! Ku hitung mundur dari tiga, jika kau tidak cepat naik aku akan meninggalkanmu disini."

"Aaaaaargh kau!" teriak Jongin frustasi.

"Tiga..." dan Chanyeol pun mulai berhitung.

"Baiklah, baiklah." akhirnya Jongin mengalah dan dengan cepat ia naik ke tempat duduk penumpang.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil. Jongin merasa sedikit aneh dibonceng oleh pria bermarga Park ini menggunakan sepedanya. Itu karena ini pertama kalinya ia dibonceng oleh Chanyeol.

**_SWAG Jongin_**

Keesokkan harinya di Jungwon High School.

Hari ini di kelas Jongin jam ketiga dan keempat adalah pelajaran matematika dan setelah itu istirahat.

"Jongin, kudengar dari kabar burung guru matematika kita diganti." ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang duduk di depannya.

Jongin itu duduk sebangku dengan namja bernama Oh Sehun. Jongin juga berteman akrab dengan Sehun, sementara Kyungsoo duduk sebangku dengan Minseok.

"Iya, kudengar dia guru baru dan seorang namja." sahut Minseok yang akhirnya masuk sekolah setelah dua hari absen karena sakit.

"Benarkah? Kenapa Jessica sonsaengnim diganti?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Minggu lalu kan Jessica sonsaengnim bilang ingin melanjutkan studynya di Amerika. Mungkin karena itu." jawab Minseok. Semua pun langsung mengangguk setuju mendengar jawaban dari Minseok.

"Aku hanya berharap guru matematika kita yang baru tidak sekejam Jessica sonsaengnim." ucap Sehun berharap. Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok pun tertawa serempak mendengar doa konyol dari Sehun.

"Hey, guru itu datang! Guru itu datang!" ucap Sulli, Krystal, dan Suzy sambil berlari memasuki kelas. Semua siswa langsung membenarkan posisi duduk mereka, termasuk Jongin.

Tak lama Choi Seung Hyun, selaku kepala sekolah Jungwon High School memasuki kelas 11-2 diikuti oleh seorang namja yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak." salam Seung Hyun.

"Selamat pagi kyojangnim." sahut semua siswa.

"Karena Jessica sonsaengnim melanjutkan studynya di Amerika. Maka hari ini kalian akan mendapat guru matematika baru pengganti Jessica sonsaengnim. Silahkan sonsaengnim perkenalkan dirimu." jelas Seung Hyun dan mempersilahkan guru baru itu memperkenalkan diri.

Tapi tunggu, sepertinya Jongin pernah melihat guru matematika barunya itu. Tapi... Dimana ya? Dan kapan?

"Annyeonghaseyo Lee Taemin imnida. Mulai hari ini sonsaengnim akan menjadi guru matematika kalian yang baru. Mohon bantuannya." ucap pemuda bernama Lee Taemin itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh My God." ucap Jongin pelan.

Ia ingat sekarang, ia bertemu dengan Taemin kemarin saat pulang sekolah dengan Chanyeol. Dan parahnya, Taemin ternyata adalah si pengendara mobil yang ia maki habis-habisan karena hampir menabraknya dengan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, dia adalah... Guru matematika ku yang baru?"

Oh Jongin pusing sekarang, ia bahkan tidak tau jika Choi Seung Hyun kyojangnim sudah pamit dan keluar dari kelasnya.

"Jongin kau kenapa?" tanya Sehun yang sadar dengan air muka Jongin yang berubah drastis sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun." jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum tipis pada Sehun.

Andai saja Jongin punya '**Doraemon'** ia akan langsung meminjam mesin waktu robot canggih berbentuk kucing itu dan kembali ke hari kemarin saat ia bertemu dengan Taemin. Jongin juga tidak akan berkata-kata kasar pada Taemin. Sungguh, ia menyesal sekarang. Jika saja ia tau Taemin itu adalah guru matematika barunya, ia tidak akan bertingkah ceroboh kemarin.

Ternyata dari tadi Taemin mengabsen para siswa di kelas 11-2, dan sebentar lagi tiba giliran Jongin di panggil.

"Kim Jongin."

Benarkan? Namanya di panggil. Jongin pun dengan perlahan mengangkat tangannya.

"Ha-hadir sonsaengnim." jawab Jongin. Taemin melihat Jongin dengan tatapan _'sepertinya-aku-pernah-melihatmu'_. Dan Jongin pun langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

Jongin tidak berani menatap Taemin lagi. Selama dua jam pelajaran matematika berlangsung, Jongin tidak bisa fokus belajar sama sekali seperti hari-hari sebelumnya saat ada pelajaran matematika. Ia berfirasat jika Taemin sudah mengingatnya karena sejak tadi guru matematikanya itu memperhatikannya terus. Keringat dingin bahkan sudah bermunculan di dahi Jongin yang tertutup oleh poninya.

'_KRIIIIING'_

"Huufft." Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

Taemin langsung melihat arloji di tangan kirinya dan memberi salam pada semua siswa di kelas 11-2 yang langsung direspon oleh para siswa. Ia lalu keluar kelas sambil menenteng tas hitamnya.

"Jongin kau kenapa sih? Aku tidak yakin jika kau baik-baik saja." tanya Sehun curiga.

"Kau benar Sehun-ah. Aku memang tidak baik-baik saja tadi." jawab Jongin sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok. Meja Jongin itu memang pas sekali menempel pada tembok.

"Kau kenapa Jongin?" tanya Minseok yang ternyata mendengar pembicaraan Jongin dan Sehun, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatap Minseok dan Sehun bergantian lalu fokus menatap Jongin.

"Aku takut sekali tadi teman-teman." jawab Jongin sambil menepuk jidatnya frustasi.

"Takut? Takut pada apa? Pada siapa? Bukankah tidak ada yang kau takutkan di sekolah ini kecuali kepala sekolah dan para guru?" tanya Kyungsoo beruntun.

"Aku takut pada Taemin sonsaengnim." balas Jongin yang disambut dengan ekspresi terkejut dari ketiga teman dekatnya.

"Tapi Taemin sonsaengnim baik-baik saja. Malah lebih baik daripada Jessica sonsaengnim." sahut Sehun heran.

"Iya tapi..."

Dan Jongin pun mulai menceritakan kejadian kemarin saat ia marah-marah pada Taemin karena hampir menabraknya dengan Chanyeol.

"HAHAHAHA." tapi apa respon yang ia dapat dari Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok? Sebuah tawa? Sungguh tidak berperike-Jonginan.

"Ya! Kenapa kalian malah menertawakanku? Tega sekali kalian!" Jongin tidak percaya ia malah ditertawakan oleh trio Hunsoomin.

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri Jongin. Harusnya kau bisa meredam amarahmu." ucap Minseok yang terdengar seperti kata-kata nasehat daripada kata-kata menghibur.

"Iya tapi kan-" belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba seorang gadis bernama Lee Ahreum yang bernotabene sebagai ketua kelasnya memanggilnya.

"Jongin, kau dipanggil oleh Taemin sonsaengnim di kantornya." ucap Ahreum cukup nyaring hingga seisi kelas langsung menoleh pada Jongin.

"A-aku?" tanya Jongin meyakinkan dan Ahreum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jongin melihat Sehun, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok menatapnya prihatin.

"Jongin hati-hati." -Kyungsoo.

"Jongin aku harap kau selamat." -Sehun.

"Jongin semangat!" -Minseok.

Jongin pun akhirnya bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantor guru.

**_SWAG Jongin_**

Chanyeol melihat Jongin berjalan di koridor sekolah, kebetulan sekali ini jam pulang sekolah dan mereka harus pulang kerumah bersama-sama kan? Chanyeol pun langsung berlari menghampiri Jongin.

"Jongin!" Jongin terkejut saat Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya.

" ... " tapi setelah itu Jongin hanya diam saja.

Chanyeol heran dengan sikap Jongin, biasanya jika dikejutkan ia akan marah-marah tapi ternyata gadis itu hanya diam saja sekarang.

"Kau kenapa? Ini bukan sifatmu sekali. Kau tidak mau memarahiku karena sudah mengejutkanmu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil bersedekap.

"Tidak. Chanyeol kau masih ingat namja yang hampir menabrak kita kemarin dengan mobilnya?" tanya Jongin mengalihkan topik.

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat. IQ ku kan tinggi." jawab Chanyeol sombong.

Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah, aku pasti akan menderita sampai akhir semester sekarang."

Chanyeol tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang dibicarakan oleh Jongin.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ternyata namja itu bernama Lee Taemin dan dia adalah guru matematikaku yang baruuuuu. Ottokhe? Aku sudah kurang ajar padanya kemarin Chanyeol." ucap Jongin dengan nada bicara seperti terintimidasi.

"Oh." balas Chanyeol.

"Oh? Kau hanya mengucapkan kata 'oh' padaku?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

"Iya, lalu aku harus bilang apa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau itu memang tidak punya perasaan. Setidaknya kau bisa mengucapkan kata-kata prihatin padaku, seperti 'sabar ya Jongin' atau 'ku harap ia tidak akan menyimpan dendam padamu'. Bukannya cuma mengatakan kata 'oh'." jawab Jongin kesal.

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh kau langsung marah-marah kemarin?" Jongin semakin kesal saja dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Seharusnya dari awal ia tidak menceritakan masalah ini pada Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa ia sudah menghukum mu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku tadi memang dipanggil ke kantor, tapi anehnya saat aku meminta maaf padanya, ia malah tersenyum dan dia bilang sudah memaafkan ku dari kemarin. Taemin sonsaengnim bahkan mengajakku ke kantin, ah tidak, mengajak dan mentraktirku makan di kantin maksudku." jelas Jongin. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa sedikit risih mendengar cerita Jongin itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, itu bukan urusanku. Oh iya, hari ini aku ingin kerumahmu untuk mengambil buku catatan kimia ku kelas sebelas yang kau pinjam waktu itu. Masih ada kan di rumahmu? Jangan bilang kau sudah menjualnya? Aku besok ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersama temanku menggunakan buku itu." tanya Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, masih ada. Tidak usah, biar aku saja yang mengantarnya besok ke rumahmu." jawab Jongin santai.

"Jongin, pikiranmu kemana saja sih saat aku mengajakmu bicara? Aku membutuhkan buku itu besok, bukan besoknya lagi, jika kau mengantarnya besok bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan tugas? Sementara besok adalah harinya buku itu digunakan." Jongin kembali berpikir lalu tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang sudah jengah dengan sikapnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke rumahku." sahut Jongin yang langsung berlari ke tempat parkir meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Gadis bodoh itu, dia pikir aku pulang dengan siapa?" gumam Chanyeol lalu berlari menyusul Jongin.

"Hey Jongin, aku nanti menunggu di luar saja. Kau yang cepat ya mengambil buku kimiaku." ucap Chanyeol saat Jongin dan dirinya sudah hampir sampai di rumah gadis tomboy berkulit tan itu.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." balas Jongin masih fokus mengayuh sepedanya.

Dan tak lama mereka pun sampai di rumah Jongin. Saat Jongin selesai memarkirkan sepedanya di halaman depan rumahnya, tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar lima tahunan dari dalam rumahnya.

"Eonni!" teriak gadis itu.

"Oh Luhan!" balas Jongin pada adik kandungnya yang bernama Luhan itu. Ia sudah membuka tangannya lebar untuk menunggu Luhan datang ke dalam pelukkannya.

Luhan pun berlari sambil merentangkan tangannya ke arah Jongin. Tapi akhirnya ia sadar kakaknya itu tidak datang sendiri, ia datang bersama seorang pria yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia lihat batang hidungnya.

"Chanyeol oppa!" teriaknya excited.

"Hey Luhan!" sahut pria itu, yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol, ya siapa lagi pria yang ada di depan rumah Jongin sekarang?

Luhan pun berputar arah, dan tidak jadi menghampiri Jongin. Ia malah menghampiri Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang masih terentang. Chanyeol pun ikut merentangkan tangannya menyambut adik perempuan Jongin yang sudah pasti akan memeluknya itu.

"Wah oppa, aku senang sekali kau ada disini!" Jongin menatap tidak percaya ke arah Luhan dan Chanyeol yang sedang berpelukkan sekarang. Jadi, adiknya lebih memilih memeluk Chanyeol daripada dirinya yang padahal adalah kakak kandungnya?

"Aku juga senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Kau tambah cantik saja." puji Chanyeol yang sudah melepaskan pelukkannya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum malu.

"Oppa ayo masuk ke dalam. Kita bermain lagi seperti dulu." ajak Luhan sambil menarik kedua tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan Jongin pun saling berpandangan.

"Mm... Luhan, Chanyeol o-oppa hanya sebentar disini. Dia tidak bisa lama-lama." ucap Jongin memberikan penjelasan pada Luhan.

Oke, Jongin itu hanya mau memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan oppa jika ia sudah berhadapan dengan Luhan. Adiknya masih kecil, jika ia tidak sopan memanggil seseorang yang lebih tua darinya, adiknya pasti akan menirunya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak masalah jika Jongin memanggilnya dengan panggilan apapun kecuali Yoda dan Dobi, nama ejekkan yang di berikan oleh teman-teman Chanyeol sewaktu ia masih anak-anak. Tapi, karena ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Luhan, otomatis Jongin juga sudah lama tidak memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Oppa', ia merasa sedikit canggung jika Jongin kini memanggilnya 'Chanyeol oppa', jantungnya terasa bergetar aneh saat Jongin mengucapkan itu.

"Yaaaah... Tapi eonni, sebentar saja pasti bisa kan?" pinta Luhan.

"Tidak bisa Lu, Chanyeol oppa sibuk." terang Jongin. Sementara mata Luhan sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, Jongin yakin adiknya itu akan menangis sebentar lagi. Tapi ia harus bagaimana? Ia tidak bisa memaksa Chanyeol untuk mampir ke rumahnya dan bermain bersama adiknya.

"Baiklah, oppa akan mampir sebentar. Dan kita bisa bermain bersama seperti dulu." Jongin menatap Chanyeol kaget, bukankah Chanyeol bilang tadi ia ingin menunggu diluar rumah saja sementara Jongin mengambil buku kimianya?

"Benarkah? Oppa mau?" tanya Luhan yang tidak jadi menangis.

"Iya." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Yey! Ayo kita masuk oppa! Ayo eonni!" Luhan sudah menggandeng tangan Chanyeol dan menuntun namja itu masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih shock dengan perbuatan Chanyeol.

**_SWAG Jongin_**

Saat melewati ruang keluarga rumah Jongin, Chanyeol berpapasan dengan ibu Jongin, Kim Yoona. Wanita paruh baya itu nampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Yoona heran.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma. Iya, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengambil buku kimiaku yang di pinjam oleh Jongin. Tapi, Luhan ingin mengajakku bermain, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya bermain dengan Luhan, karena kami sudah lama tidak bertemu." jawab Chanyeol sopan, Jongin berdecak tidak percaya mendengar jawaban jujur dari Chanyeol.

"Ooooh begitu. Baiklah, anggap saja rumah sendiri ya. Maaf ya ahjumma tidak bisa menemani. Karena ahjumma harus pergi ke toko sekarang." ucap Yoona sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Iya, terimakasih ahjumma. Tidak apa-apa." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"Luhan jangan nakal ya. Jangan menyusahkan Chanyeol oppa dan juga eonnimu." pesan Yoona pada Luhan sambil mengusak lembut surai Luhan.

"Baik eomma." balas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Jongin heran, kenapa sikap adiknya ini bisa berubah drastis saat Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumahnya. Biasanya Luhan akan menangis saat ibunya akan pergi ke toko bunga milik keluarga mereka. Tapi, sekarang? Lihatlah, Luhan malah tersenyum pada ibunya.

"Jongin jaga rumah baik-baik ya. Dan jaga adikmu juga dengan baik." ucap Yoona mengingatkan.

"Arraseo eomma." jawab Jongin sigap.

"Baiklah, eomma pergi dulu ya. Annyeong." Yoona pun melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Luhan.

"Annyeong~" balas Chankailu bersamaan sambil melambaikan tangan mereka. Yoona pun keluar dari rumah dan menutup pintu.

"Oppa, ayo kita bermain di halaman belakang." ajak Luhan.

"Ah, iya." jawab Chanyeol.

"Eonni ayo." ajak Luhan pada Jongin.

"Eh? Iya, tunggu sebentar ya. Eonni ingin mengambil sesuatu dulu di kamar." Jongin cepat-cepat naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

Jongin ingin mengambil buku catatan kimia Chanyeol saat namja itu masih kelas sebelas. Jongin meminjam buku Chanyeol saat dirinya kesulitan mengerjakan tugas kimia dari guru kimianya, Sunny sonsaengnim. Ia berpikir Chanyeol pasti tidak akan membutuhkan buku itu lagi karena Chanyeol sudah berada di kelas dua belas sekarang, jadi ia berniat mengembalikan buku Chanyeol saat kenaikan kelas saja. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah, Chanyeol rupanya masih membutuhkan buku itu. Jongin pun cepat-cepat turun ke lantai satu, tanpa mau repot-repot mengganti baju seragamnya dulu.

Saat ia sampai di halaman belakang rumahnya, Jongin sudah melihat Luhan dan Chanyeol duduk di kursi mainan kecil milik Luhan. Jongin pun meletakkan buku Chanyeol di meja kayu yang biasa ayahnya, Kim Seunggi, gunakan untuk menaruh secangkir kopi di pagi hari. Luhan yang sadar akan kedatangan Jongin, langsung melambaikan tangannya.

"Eonni sini!" panggil Luhan. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan pergi menghampiri Luhan dan Chanyeol yang tengah bermain di halaman belakang rumahnya yang ditumbuhi oleh hamparan rumput hijau.

Untung saja mereka berdua bermain di bawah kanopi, kalau tidak mungkin kulit putih mereka akan berakhir seperti kulit Jongin.

"Ayo duduk eonni." ucap Luhan menyuruh Jongin duduk di salah satu kursi kecil yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya sudah hadir. Maka kita sudah bisa memulai pesta minum tehnya." ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum senang.

"Nyonya Bunny ada, Tuan Bunny ada, Snoopy ada, Chanyeol oppa ada, Jongin eonni ada, Tom ada, yap lengkap semuanya." Luhan baru saja mengabsen tamu-tamu yang hadir dalam pesta minum tehnya, mulai dari boneka pasangan pengantin kelinci miliknya, boneka anjing kesayangannya, Chanyeol, Jongin, hingga boneka laki-laki kecil mirip pinokio bernama Tom.

"Baiklah, karena aku, Jongin eonni, dan Chanyeol oppa belum punya peran disini. Maka kita harus menentukannya dulu." Chanyeol dan Jongin langsung melempar pandangan satu sama lain, mereka benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Menentukan peran?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Iya, Nyonya dan Tuan Bunny sudah menjadi pasangan ratu dan raja, Snoopy adalah anjing setia milik kerajaan, Tom adalah ksatria pelindung kerajaan." jelas Luhan, oooh Chanyeol dan Jongin mengerti sekarang jadi pesta minum teh ini bertema tentang kerajaan.

"Ooooh begitu, kalau begitu Luhan jadi... Putri saja." usul Chanyeol.

"Putri?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya, Luhan kan cantik jadi Luhan saja yang jadi putrinya." jawab Chanyeol. Luhan tersenyum malu dipuji cantik oleh Chanyeol. Ya, diam-diam adik kecil Jongin itu menyukai Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, karena Luhan jadi putrinya, Chanyeol oppa akan jadi pangerannya."

"Pfffft." Jongin menahan tawa ketika Luhan memilihkan peran pangeran untuk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau? Tidak senang jika Luhan menunjukku sebagai pangeran?" tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Iya. Tentu saja aku tidak senang! Luhan, kau salah jika memilih Chanyeol oppa sebagai pangerannya, ia tidak cocok menjadi pangeran." balas Jongin.

"Tapi, aku pikir Chanyeol oppa cocok. Ia tinggi, baik, dan juga tampan." puji Luhan pada Chanyeol. Jongin pura-pura ingin muntah, Luhan tidak tau saja jika Chanyeol itu cengeng, pemarah, menyebalkan, pelit, dan suka mengancam.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita tentukan peran untukmu eonni. Em... Bagaimana kalau eonni menjadi penasehat kerajaan saja?" usul Luhan.

"Penasehat kerajaan? Itu terlalu bagus untuk eonnimu Luhannie." ucap Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Lalu, sebaiknya eonni menjadi apa oppa?" tanya Luhan meminta ide dari Chanyeol.

"Hm, tampang seperti dia itu lebih cocok menjadi... Ah, tukang kebun kerajaan!" Chanyeol dan Luhan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ide dari Chanyeol. Jongin melotot tidak percaya, adiknya dan juga majikkannya yang kejam tertawa bersama setelah mengejeknya?

"Ah, pesta minum teh macam apa ini?! Menyebalkan!" pekik Jongin kesal. Tawa Chanyeol dan Luhan mulai mereda setelah cukup lama menertawakan Jongin.

"Baiklah, eonni menjadi penasehat kerajaan saja. Ayo kita mulai pesta minum tehnya." ucap Luhan bersemangat.

Pesta minum teh pun dimulai. Luhan dengan perlahan mengangkat teko kecilnya dan menuangkan angin ke dalam semua cangkir tamu undangannya, karena pada dasarnya teko itu memang tidak berisi air teh seperti yang Chanyeol dan Jongin kira. Karena Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak mengetahui tata cara permainan ini, mereka dengan asal langsung mengambil cangkir teh mereka. Luhan langsung marah dan menyuruh Chanyeol serta Jongin untuk meletakkan cangkir mereka. Dan akhirnya Luhan mengajari tata cara minum teh yang sopan pada Chanyeol dan Jongin. Jongin dan Chanyeol dibuat tertawa terus oleh tingkah lucu Luhan saat mengajari mereka berdua meminum teh yang benar. Jongin merasa di saat seperti inilah dirinya bisa lebih akrab dengan Chanyeol. Ya saat di tengah-tengah mereka berdua ada Luhan. Ia bisa sejenak melupakan kekesalannya pada sosok Chanyeol yang menurutnya selalu menyebalkan.

"Oh tutup cangkirku jatuh." ucap Luhan tba-tiba, yang melihat tutup cangkirnya jatuh menggelinding di bawah meja. Chanyeol dan Jongin reflek langsung berjongkok di waktu yang sama dan ingin mengambil tutup cangkir Luhan.

Namun ternyata tangan Jongin menjangkau duluan tutup cangkir Luhan, tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak begitu telat untuk mengambil tutup cangkir itu. Kini tangannya menindih tangan Jongin yang sudah menyentuh tutup cangkir berwarna putih itu terlebih dahulu. Jongin dan Chanyeol saling melempar pandang di bawah meja. Untuk sesaat mereka terkejut. Chanyeol langsung mengangkat tangannya yang menindih tangan Jongin.

"Maaf." ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa." balas Jongin cepat.

Chanyeol pun langsung bangun dan membenarkan posisi duduknya di kursi. Chanyeol kemudian memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut karena jantungnya berdebar tidak normal. Di satu sisi Jongin melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol di bawah meja.

"Ada apa ini?" batin Chanyeol dan Jongin di hati mereka masing-masing

**_TBC_**

Annyeong! Sebelumnya author mau ngucapin Minal 'Aidin wal Faizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batiiiin. Maaf ya reader kalo author ada salah, biarpun emang kita nggak pernah ketemu, tapi author yakin manusia itu nggak luput dari kesalahan (cieeee). Author pengen puasa author diterima sama Yang Maha Kuasa, jadi tolong dimaafkan kalo author ada salah dalam membalas review kalian mungkin atau malah ada kata-kata di ff author yang bikin hati kalian kesel. Udah itu aja. Makasih yang sudah setia mereview ff saya selama ini ^^

**Jangan lupa review, author doain deh yang ngereview mendapat banyak pahala di bulan Ramadhan ini, Amiiiiin 0:-]**

**Balasan Review Chap 2 SWAG Jongin**

**Kamong Jjong**

Author bakal coba untuk nyeritain kehidupannya Jongin deh di chap selanjutnya kalo di chap 3 kurang greget. Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**deathangle94**

Oh yes! Author pengennya Sulli yang jadi mantannya Chanyeol, ya you know lah chingu Chanyeol sama Sulli pernah dikabarin pacaran, tapi syukur aja hoax **-_- **Sepertinya semua pertanyaan kamu sudah terjawab di chap 3 chingu, yah kecuali pertanyaan yang terakhir, author juga bingung kapan Chanyeol bakal bener-bener suka Kai. Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**chotain816**

Iye tuh, udah mulai-mulai blooming heart aja si Kai (eaaa). Wah makasih deh kalo kamu suka chingu, author bakal semangat ngetik :D Sayangnya bang Bekyun emang beneran pacaran sama Teyong T_T. Iya, author berharap hal itu nggak menimpa Chankai couple (Amiiiiin). Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**GaemCloud**

Iya Chanyeol orangnya suka nepatin janji biar dia emang anak manja chingu. Author akan mencoba berlaku adil kalo masalah sakit hati (tsaaah). Tenang aja Chanyeol sama Kai bakal kebagian kok. Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**adilia taruni 7**

Iya, tanpa OCD badan Kai udah dijamin langsing permanen karena bonceng Chanyeol terus -_- . Iya, semangat! Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**xxchancimit**

Habis author bingung chingu siapa yang harus author korbanin jadi ex nya Chanyeol, ya udah author jeblosin aja si Sulli jadi mantannya **._. **Author juga nggak tau kapan TT_TT Kayaknya percintaan mereka bakal rumit disini. Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**miyuk**

Maaf chingu, author nggak tau tentang ff dio yang kamu maksud. Author mah sukanya baca ff yaoi, dulu waktu tahun 2009 author masih newbie author sih suka baca ff straight tapi itu pun tentang SUJU, SNSD, SHINee. Pas tahun 2010 author suka banget sama Taezy couple (Taemin Suzy). Nah, pas tahun 2011 author suka sama Infinite, dan dari situ author yang polos dan alim ini tercemar yang namanya yaoi, yuri, yadong, and friends. Dan di Infinite author suka Myungjong couple (Myungsoo Sungjong). Pas EXO debut author beralih fandom deh, dan couple EXO yang author suka pertama kali itu Kaisoo nggak tau deh kenapa sekarang malah jatuh cinta sama Chankai couple. Kalo masalah ff ini terinspirasi dari komik itu emang bener, author punya temen akrab seorang _otaku_, author sama dia anak _manga _jadi author deket sama dia. Karena dia _otaku_, jadi waktu author main ke rumahnya author disuruh pinjem komiknya yang banyak sampe 1 lemari baju. Ya udah author pinjem aja banyak-banyak, mumpung gratis, dan author pinjem 7 komik yang 3 diantaranya menginspirasi ff author ini, author sampe nulis judul komiknya di binder author judulnya, "Koukou Debut", "Stroke Material", sama "Kuroneko Guardian", soalnya 3 komik itu masing-masing tokoh ceweknya keren abis. Author jadi pengen jadiin Jongin kayak gitu. Kok malah curcol ini **._. **Tapi bener deh author nggak ada maksud apa-apa, author cuma mau meluruskan. Tapi makasih sudah ngereview ^^

**exxor****a ****seraphine**

Yah mungkin satu sekolah pada takut chingu sama tu cewek. Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**Jongin48 **

Nah itu dia, author juga bingung sama perasaan Jongin ke Chanyeol (eaaaa). Nggak tau deh chingu, kayaknya Chan juga suka, tapi dua-duanya sama-sama menyangkal perasaan suka itu (tsaaah puitis bener dah thor -_-). Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**askasufa**

Wkwkwk iya dua-duanya sama-sama kepala batu. Mungkin author harus melembekan(?) kepala mereka dulu supaya jadi saling suka. Iya chingu, masa SMA author juga nggak ada gang-gang an sih -_- ff author aja yang lebay tingkat kecamatan. Iya, semangat! Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**Guest**

Iya ini sudah dilanjut, tunggu next chapnya ya chingu :D. Iya, Bekyun pacaran sama neng Teyong, tapi author seneng aja sih soalnya author cuma fans, kalo idola seneng otomatis fans harus ikut berbahagia demi mereka biarpun emang sakit pada awalnya (cieeeee) #apasih thor -_-

Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^

**nugu**

Wkwkwk iya author bakal meng-make over Jongin suatu hari nanti biar Chanyeol terpesona.

Iya pasti dilanjut :D Makasih ya sudah ngereview ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : Sejarah jadi Bodyguard

_PS : Author saranin sambil dengerin lagu OST 49 DAYS Park Boram Always di part-part terakhir karena di situ ada bagiannya Jongin yang ... Ya gitulah author nggak mau jelasin. _

* * *

**SWAG Jongin**

Jongin menghela nafas pelan, dari tadi ia terus mengingat kejadian kemarin, iya kejadian saat tangan Chanyeol tak sengaja menyentuh tangannya. Mereka sudah sering melakukan kontak fisik, tapi entah kenapa baru kali ini Jongin mempermasalahkannya.

"Jongin, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat kejanggalan pada sikap Jongin.

"Iya, dari tadi kau melamun terus. Lihat makananmu jadi dingin kan." omel Minseok.

"Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan." jawab Jongin dengan entengnya.

"Bukankah kau tadi yang memaksa kami untuk datang kesini?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok tengah berada di kantin sekolah saat ini. Saat di kelas Jongin sangat antusias memaksa dua sahabatnya itu untuk ikut dengannya ke kantin karena cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah tidak dapat diajak berkompromi lagi. Tapi, sekarang begitu makanan sudah di pesan dan ada di depan matanya, Jongin malah tidak nafsu makan.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi kenyang. Aku pergi dulu ya." Minseok dan Kyungsoo langsung melempar pandangan satu sama lain. Sebelum akhirnya, Minseok mencegah Jongin untuk pergi.

"Heeey, kau mau kemana? Kau mau meninggalkan kami berdua eoh?" tanya Minseok tidak terima.

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar. Kalau kalian mau ikut, ayo." jawab Jongin sambil menyembunyikan kedua telapak tangannya di dalam saku celana seragamnya.

"Tidak, aku disini saja. Makananku belum habis." balas Minseok.

Jongin pun beralih menatap Kyungsoo, berniat meminta jawaban dari gadis imut itu.

"Aku juga disini saja bersama Minseok." sahut Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sendiri saja. Sampai jumpa di kelas." Jongin pun akhirnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan dua sahabatnya yang heran melihat tingkah lakunya hari ini.

Jongin berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia ingin pergi ke perpus, ia pergi kesana bukan untuk meminjam buku dan membacanya, ia kesana hanya untuk tidur. Ya, tidur, sudah jelas sekali disini bahwa Jongin itu adalah siswa yang pemalas.

Saat sudah hampir sampai di perpus, Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti. Matanya menangkap dua sosok siswa yang sudah tidak asing lagi di penglihatannya. Chanyeol dan Sulli, ya, ia melihat dua orang itu tengah bercengkrama di depan perpustakaan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Jongin berdegup lebih kencang, dadanya terasa sesak.

"Jongin-ah." Jongin terkejut, begitu seseorang memanggil namanya sambil menepuk pundaknya. Jongin pun menoleh.

"Ta-taemin sonsaengnim?"

Astaga, ternyata orang yang mengejutkannya adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui lagi sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri mematung disini?" tanya Taemin sambil tersenyum ramah pada Jongin.

"I-itu, anu, itu sonsaengnim." jawab Jongin tergagap. Taemin sendiri, sulit mengerti bahasa Jongin itu.

"Iya?" tanya Taemin bingung.

"Ta-tadinya aku hanya ingin ke perpus. Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi." jawab Jongin sambil berusaha tersenyum pada Taemin.

"Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu, lebih baik kau ikut denganku saja ke suatu tempat."

Jongin bergidik ngeri begitu mendengar perkataan Taemin, ia takut gurunya ini menaruh dendam padanya dan akan mengerjainya habis-habisan hingga ia tidak betah lagi bersekolah di Jungwon High School.

"Te?" tanya Jongin meyakinkan.

"Iya, kau ikut saja denganku ke suatu tempat." ajak Taemin.

"Ta-tapi sonsaengnim-" Jongin ingin mengelak, tapi Taemin keburu merangkul pundaknya dan mengajaknya berjalan pergi dari depan perpus.

Di saat Jongin pergi sambil dirangkul oleh Taemin, tak sengaja Chanyeol melihatnya.

"Bukankah itu Jongin? Dan namja itu, dia kan namja yang hampir menabrakku dan juga Jongin. Jadi namja itu adalah guru matematikanya? Tapi, mau kemana mereka?" batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Tapi, apa peduliku?" tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi Chanyeol benar-benar penasaran Taemin akan membawa Jongin kemana.

"Sulli, aku pergi dulu ya." Chanyeol pun langsung pamit pada Sulli yang dari tadi setia duduk di sampingnya sambil bercerita ini itu, tentang fashion lah, makanan kesukaannya saat ini lah, dan lain sebagainya.

"Kemana oppa?" tanya Sulli sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Em... Ke kelas." jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Padahal ia berniat ingin pergi membuntuti Jongin dan Taemin.

"Tapi bel belum berbunyi, ini masih jam istirahat." cegah Sulli.

"Aku hanya ingin cepat kembali ke kelas."

Sulli hanya memasang wajah cemberut saat rengekkannya sudah tidak mempan lagi pada Chanyeol.

"Maaf ya. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Chanyeol pun berlari pergi meninggalkan Sulli yang sudah berdecak kesal.

Jongin terus berjalan di samping Taemin. Ia tidak lagi dirangkul oleh Taemin, karena bagaimana pun keadaannya ia tetap seorang yeoja, jadi dengan sopan Jongin meminta Taemin untuk tidak merangkulnya. Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya Taemin berhenti di depan ruang musik. Ia kemudian menatap Jongin yang hanya melihat lurus ke depan, menatap ruang musik dengan bingung.

"Ayo masuk." ajak Taemin. Jongin menoleh pada Taemin yang tersenyum padanya. Sungguh, Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa guru matematikanya ini mengajaknya kemari.

"Ne." jawab Jongin pasrah.

Disisi lain Chanyeol melihat Jongin dan Taemin masuk ke dalam ruang musik.

"Kenapa mereka masuk ke dalam ruang musik? Memangnya guru matematika disini juga merangkap sebagai guru kesenian?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Bisa kau bantu aku membereskan alat-alat musik itu?" tanya Taemin pada Jongin yang masih terbengong.

"Oh iya sonsaengnim." jawab Jongin, ia pun bergegas mengangkat satu persatu biola yang tergeletak di masing-masing kursi yang ada di situ dan membawanya masuk ke dalam ruang penyimpanan alat musik.

"Aneh sekali. Bisa-bisanya Taemin sonsaengnim menyuruhku kesini hanya untuk membereskan peralatan musik. Lalu apa hubungannya guru matematika dengan musik?" batin Jongin dalam hati.

"Sudah selesai sonsaengnim." ucap Jongin kemudian, setelah semua peralatan musik berhasil ia masukkan ke dalam ruang penyimpanan alat musik.

"Ternyata benar ya, kau memang siswa yang menarik." apa lagi sekarang? Jongin benar-benar tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa maksud Taemin mengatakan hal itu?

"Maksudnya sonsaengnim?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu, aku sangat penasaran denganmu Jongin-ah." jawab Taemin.

Jongin mengeluh dalam hati, tidak bisakah Taemin berbicara dengan bahasa normal saja? Menurutnya bahasa Taemin itu terlalu berbelit-belit. Ia lebih suka orang yang berbicara to the point, ketimbang bertele-tele seperti ini.

"Kau pasti bingung." tebak Taemin sambil terkekeh.

"... " Jongin hanya diam saja, ia memang bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku pernah mengajar sebelumnya di Seoul of Performing Art School. Rata-rata aku melihat para siswa itu sangat menghormati orang yang lebih tua dari mereka, mereka juga sangat patuh pada perintah guru. Tapi saat aku bertemu denganmu di jalan, aku terkejut karena kau tiba-tiba mengetuk kaca jendela mobilku dan menyuruhku keluar lalu memarahiku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau seberani itu. Aku tau kau adalah seorang murid karena saat itu teman priamu memakai seragam sekolah." jelas Taemin.

Jongin berpikir jika Taemin ini sedang menyindirnya dengan cara halus. Tapi, padahal Taemin tidak ada niat untuk menyindirnya sama sekali.

"Aku terus terbayang-bayang sosokmu saat diperjalanan pulang ke rumah. Dan ternyata saat aku pindah tugas disini, aku bertemu denganmu. Kupikir kau gagah luar dalam, tapi ternyata saat aku memintamu mengerjakan tugas dariku, seperti ini, kau sama sopannya seperti siswa yang lain." lanjut Taemin.

"Gagah? Dia pikir aku ini laki-laki?" batin Jongin.

"Aku belum pernah melihat wanita sepertimu. Aku kagum sekali padamu Jongin."

Jongin tersentak kaget begitu Taemin bilang ia kagum padanya. Padahal guru-guru di Jungwon High School sering menegurnya karena sikap Jongin yang seperti berandalan, atau mungkin karena sikapnya itulah ada beberapa guru yang membencinya bukan malah mengaguminya.

"Aku ingin berteman denganmu. Apa kau mau berteman denganku?" tanya Taemin. Jongin lebih terkejut lagi sekarang. Bisa-bisanya Taemin bilang ingin berteman dengannya.

"Te?" tanya Jongin tidak percaya.

"Iya. Aku ingin kau menjadi temanku. Apa kau mau?" tanya Taemin lagi.

Jongin bingung harus apa sekarang. Guru dan murid berteman? Oke, ini hal yang langka sekali menurutnya. Bagi Jongin guru itu memang teman, teman yang mengajarinya banyak ilmu pengetahuan dan teman yang menegurnya jika ia salah bersikap. Kalau yang dimaksud Taemin adalah teman yang seperti itu, tidak masalah bagi Jongin.

"Teman?" tanya Jongin ragu.

"Iya. Teman sepermainan maksudku." jawab Taemin.

"Tapi sonsaengnim, menurutku ini hal yang tidak wajar. Anda disini berstatus sebagai guru dan aku disini berstatus sebagai murid. Belum pernah dalam hidupku, aku melihat guru dan murid bisa berteman selain dalam pelajaran." balas Jongin.

"Iya. Aku tau, tapi memang apa salahnya berteman?" tanya Taemin.

Jongin berpikir sejenak. Iya, memang tidak ada salahnya sih berteman dengan siapa pun, asal orang itu bersikap baik juga padanya.

"Kau pasti meragukan berteman denganku karena faktor umur juga kan?" tebak Taemin. Sebenarnya itu salah satu faktor juga kenapa Jongin bimbang untuk berteman dengan Taemin.

"Umurku masih dua puluh satu tahun. Apa aku terlalu tua untuk menjadi temanmu?" tanya Taemin. Mulut Jongin sampai sedikit menganga begitu tau berapa umur Taemin.

"Du-dua puluh satu tahun?"

"Iya."

Yang Jongin tau guru-guru disini sudah berkepala tiga, empat, lima, atau bahkan enam seperti Sooman sonsaengnim, guru sejarah Jongin saat dirinya berada di kelas sepuluh.

"Jadi, apa kau mau berteman denganku?" Jongin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"...Iya sonsaengnim." jawab Jongin. Taemin pun tersenyum padanya.

"Berteman." Taemin mengulurkan tangannya, ia ingin Jongin menjabat tangannya sebagai tanda bahwa mereka sepakat menjadi teman sekarang.

"Berteman." jawab Jongin sambil menjabat tangan Taemin.

Mereka berdua pun saling tersenyum dan melepaskan tautan di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Hey Jongin, berapa umurmu?" tanya Taemin penasaran.

"Enam belas tahun." jawab Jongin.

"...Hm ...Aku ingin kau memanggilku oppa saja."

Jongin semakin pusing, setelah mengajaknya berteman, sekarang Taemin memintanya memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel kata 'oppa'. Chanyeol saja tidak pernah ia panggil oppa jika tidak sedang bersama Luhan.

"Oppa? Tapi sonsaengnim itu-" ucapan Jongin langsung dipotong oleh Taemin.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu memanggilku oppa ketika berada di lingkungan sekolah. Kalau kita hanya berdua atau tidak sengaja berpapasan di jalan, kau harus memanggilku oppa. Arra?"

Jongin menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya memberi jawaban pada Taemin.

"Algaeshimnida."

**_SWAG Jongin_**

Malam ini Jongin dan Minseok menginap di rumah Kyungsoo karena besok adalah hari Minggu, mereka sekalian ingin mengerjakan tugas kelompok fisika yang diberikan oleh Kahi sonsaengnim.

"Tinggal tiga nomer esay lagi." ucap Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan tiga nomer terakhir pr kelompoknya dengan Jongin dan Minseok.

"Coba kulihat." ucap Minseok sambil mengambil selembar kertas soal yang dipegang oleh Kyungsoo.

Minseok menelan berat salivanya begitu membaca tiga soal terakhir di selembar kertas itu.

"Aaaargh, susaaah!" pekik Minseok frustasi.

"Coba kulihat." ucap Jongin sambil melihat tiga soal yang menurut Kyungsoo dan Minseok susah itu.

Tapi, tiba-tiba ibu Kyungsoo, Victoria mengetuk pintuk kamar Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Ini, ahjumma bawakan cemilan." ucap ibu Kyungsoo sembari tersenyum dan membawa nampan berisi kue kering dan tiga gelas jus jeruk.

"Yang rajin ya belajarnya." Victoria tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Xie-xie eomma." ucap Kyungsoo berterimakasih.

"Xie-xie ahjumma." ucap Jongin dan Minseok bersamaan.

Victoria hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Iya, ibu Kyungsoo itu orang China dan ayahnya Do Changmin adalah orang Korea. Jadi, Kyungsoo bisa dibilang half Chinese. Tidak heran terkadang saat Kyungsoo bercakap-cakap dengan ibunya ia akan menggunakan bahasa China.

"Ah ini mudah." sahut Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Minseok saling melempar pandang.

Jongin langsung menulis jawaban dari ketiga nomor itu di kertas portofolio milik kelompoknya. Ia tidak asal menulis saja, ia juga menerangkan caranya pada Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak serius saat ia bilang tidak berbakat belajar pada Chanyeol waktu ia akan ke rumah Sulli. Ia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol tau ia cukup pintar dalam pelajaran walaupun Chanyeol sering mengejeknya bodoh. Ia tidak mau menonjolkan diri di depan Chanyeol.

"Selesai."

"Wow! Kau hebat sekali Jongin." puji Kyungsoo.

"Iya, sahabat kita inikan memang selalu hebat dalam fisika." kini ganti Minseok yang memuji Jongin.

Jongin pun tersenyum miring sambil membenarkan kerah baju piyamanya. Kyungsoo dan Minseok hanya mencibir kebiasaan Jongin yang berlagak seperti jagoan itu. Mereka bertiga pun tertawa bersama setelahnya.

"Jongin, kau itu pintar dalam pelajaran tapi kau tidak pintar dalam berdandan." Jongin menghela napas panjang.

Ia tau setelah Kyungsoo mengucapkan hal itu tak lama Minseok pasti akan mengiyakan ucapan Kyungsoo. Dan selanjutnya kedua sahabatnya itu akan menceramahinya bagaimana fashion seorang gadis feminin pada umumnya.

"Iya, ayolah berubah lebih feminin sedikit Jongin." benarkan dugaannya? Jika sudah begini Jongin akan pura-pura tuli saja.

"Aku yakin jika kau berdandan seperti Sulli, Suzy, dan Krystal kau akan lebih cantik dari mereka." ini Kyungsoo yang berceramah.

"Iya, semua namja di sekolah kita pasti akan terpesona padamu." dan ini Minseok yang berceramah.

"Huufft, dandananku memang seperti ini. Aku lebih nyaman berdandan ala rapper daripada harus berdandan menor seperti Sulli, Krystal, dan Suzy." balas Jongin membela diri.

"Mereka tidak menor, memang sih mereka sedikit norak jika berdandan ke sekolah. Kau jangan mengambil mereka sebagai contoh, kau lihat saja kami. Apa make up kami terlihat berlebihan saat pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Minseok.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Makanya kau harus belajar berdandan mulai dari sekarang, jangan belajar pelajaran sekolah terus." omel Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya menatap datar dua sahabatnya.

"Buat apa? Tidak ada gunanya." balas Jongin sambil berjalan menuju tempat tidur tingkat milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Minseok saling menatap, mereka kemudian menganggukkan kepala mereka bersamaan sambil menyeringai. Saat Jongin sudah akan berbaring di tingkat pertama tempat tidur Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba kedua lengannya ditarik oleh Kyungsoo dan Minseok.

"Hey, hey, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Jongin panik.

"Kami akan mengajarimu cara berdandan feminin." jawab Minseok.

"Apa?! Kalian jangan bercanda ya! Lepaskan aku!" protes Jongin sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyungsoo dan Minseok di kedua lengannya.

"Tidak akan!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menggeret tubuh Jongin ke meja riasnya dengan bantuan Minseok.

"Heeey! Aku ini bukan boneka kalian! Kalian tidak bisa seperti ini padaku!" protes Jongin lagi.

Jongin bisa saja menghentikan ulah Kyungsoo dan Minseok dengan jurus taekwondo dan hapkidonya. Tapi mana mungkin ia melakukan itu pada dua gadis ini, apalagi mereka berdua adalah sahabat Jongin sejak SD. Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo dan Minseok tidak mau berteman lagi dengannya.

"Diamlah Jongin." ucap Minseok.

Jongin pun kini sudah duduk di kursi rias Kyungsoo.

"Seharusnya aku tadi tidak menginap disini." rutuk Jongin.

"Ssssttt." Minseok langsung menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Jongin agar gadis itu tidak berceloteh lagi.

"Minseok, kau ini apa-apaan sih?!"

"Diamlah, kalau begini kita tidak bisa meriasmu." ucap Minseok kesal.

"Aaaaargh! Aku ingin tiduuuur!" Minseok langsung membekap mulut Jongin dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jongin jangan berteriak! Ini rumah Kyungsoo, orang tuanya ada di rumah ini. Mereka bisa mendengar teriakkanmu." bisik Minseok sambil melepaskan bekapannya di mulut Jongin.

Entah kenapa Jongin merasa akhir-akhir ini mulutnya sering dibekap oleh orang lain, oke sebenarnya bukan 'sering', ini sudah yang kedua kalinya mulutnya dibekap-bekap, dan orang pertama yang membekap mulutnya dalam minggu ini adalah Chanyeol.

"Ini juga salah kalian. Aku tidak akan berteriak jika kalian tidak memperlakukanku seperti ini." bela Jongin.

Di sisi lain Kyungsoo sudah memegang bedak dan juga sponsnya.

Jongin punya alasan kenapa ia berpenampilan beda dari wanita pada umumnya. Ayahnya, Kim Seunggi adalah seorang nahkoda kapal, sudah jelas sekali disini kalau ayahnya jarang berada di rumah. Jongin yang saat itu masih berumur delapan tahun langsung memotong pendek rambutnya seperti laki-laki tanpa bantuan tenaga ahli seperti di salon. Yoona sangat terkejut begitu tidak melihat rambut panjang lembut milik Jongin, yang ia lihat hanya rambut pendek Jongin yang seperti laki-laki. Jongin pun mengatakan alasannya kepada ibunya itu, kenapa ia memangkas habis rambut panjangnya.

"_Aku tidak ingin eomma dilukai oleh siapa pun selama appa tidak ada di rumah. Aku sudah kesepian karena appa tidak ada disini, aku takut eomma juga akan pergi meninggalkanku seperti appa. Jika aku berpenampilan seperti ini, orang-orang yang jahat pasti akan segan padaku, karena mengira aku ini laki-laki dengan rambut seperti ini. Aku janji eomma, aku akan melindungi eomma, karena aku sangat sayaaang pada eomma." _itulah alasan yang Jongin lontarkan saat itu.

Yoona langsung menangis dan memeluk erat tubuh putri kecilnya itu. Saat itu Luhan belum lahir, Yoona bahkan belum mengandung Luhan. Jadi intinya, Jongin ingin melindungi ibunya selama ayahnya bekerja di tempat yang jauh dari keluarganya. Jongin belajar berbagai ilmu bela diri agar bisa dijadikan benteng untuk melindungi Yoona, dan Luhan tentunya.

"Kyungsoo jangan coba-coba untuk menempelkan spons itu di wajahku." ancam Jongin.

"Ayolah Jongin, sekali saja." pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongin berpikir sepertinya Kyungsoo ini sudah amnesia. Dia bilang sekali? Oh ayolah, Jongin bahkan masih ingat Kyungsoo dan Minseok pernah melakukan hal ini padanya, dua kali saat mereka masih SD. Pertama saat ia menginap di rumah Kyungsoo dan yang kedua saat ia menginap di rumah Minseok.

"Kalian sudah sering mendandaniku saat aku SD." ucap Jongin kesal.

"Itukan sudah lama. Kita sekarang sudah dewasa." balas Kyungsoo.

"Iya, jebal, jebal, jebal. Kami ingin lihat perubahanmu." pinta Minseok sangat berharap sepertinya.

Jongin menghela napas. Ia pun mengangguk pasrah sambil bergumam 'baiklah'. Kyungsoo dan Minseok bersorak gembira, Kyungsoo langsung memoleskan bedak yang ada di sponsnya ke wajah Jongin. Jongin hanya menutup matanya agar tidak ada serpihan bedak yang masuk ke matanya. Dengan cekatan namun lembut tangan Kyungsoo bergerak kesana-kemari memoleskan bedaknya pada wajah Jongin.

"Sudah." Jongin pun membuka matanya setelah Kyungsoo selesai membedaki wajahnya.

Ia duduk membelakangi meja rias Kyungsoo jadi Jongin tidak tau hasilnya bagaimana, ia juga sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan wajahnya sekarang.

"Sekarang lipsticknya." ucap Minseok.

"Apa?!" tanya Jongin terkejut.

"Iya, kalau cuma memakai bedak saja, mana mungkin kelihatan perubahannya." jawab Minseok.

Jongin mencoba bersabar lagi atas cobaan yang menimpanya ini. Minseok pun mulai memoleskan lipstick berwarna pink persian milik Kyungsoo yang ia bilang masih baru itu, dan memperbolehkan Jongin untuk mengambilnya, Jongin tidak mau, tapi Kyungsoo tetap memaksa memberikannya pada Jongin. Tak berhenti sampai disitu kini giliran Kyungsoo yang menyapukan blush on berwarna coral pink di sekitar hidung Jongin agar terlihat lebih mancung dan menyapukan warna amaranth pink pada pipi Jongin.

Selanjutnya Minseok menjepit bulu mata Jongin dengan penjepit bulu mata, Jongin tidak pernah memperlakukan bulu matanya seperti itu jadi ini luar biasa sakit untuknya, hingga ia harus berteriak kesakitan saat Minseok menjepit bulu matanya. Kyungsoo pun mulai memperlihatkan keahliannya lagi dalam berdandan dengan cara memakaikan eyeshadow berwarna orange pada kelopak mata Jongin. Dan yang terakhir adalah memakaikan maskara pada bulu mata Jongin yang dilakukan oleh Minseok.

"Waaaah, kau cantik sekali Jongin." puji Minseok sambil melompat-lompat dan bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil. Sementara Jongin hanya mencibir.

"Iya, kau cantik! Aku iri padamu. Harusnya kau memakai wig agar lebih kelihatan feminin, tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya." Jongin mulai jengah dengan Kyungsoo dan Minseok.

"Sudah ya, aku mau menghapus make up ini dan tidur." saat Jongin hendak bangkit, pundaknya langsung di dorong Kyungsoo untuk duduk di kursi riasnya lagi.

"Eeeh, tunggu dulu, kau belum melihat make up di wajahmu. Kau itu tidak menghargai usaha kami yang sudah susah payah meng-make overmu ya?!" omel Kyungsoo kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan bercermin sebentar." Jongin menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk menatap dirinya di cermin besar milik Kyungsoo yang sudah satu set dengan meja riasnya.

Jongin memperhatikan dirinya di cermin. Matanya sedikit membulat karena kaget dengan perubahannya sendiri. Make up hasil karya Minseok dan Kyungsoo itu terlihat pas sekali di wajahnya, make up natural itu membuat wajahnya menjadi cantik, luar biasa cantik malah. Kyungsoo dan Minseok saling memandang dan tersenyum bersamaan melihat ekspresi takjub Jongin. Saat masih tidak percaya memandangi dirinya di depan cermin, handphone Jongin berdering dan dari ringtonenya itu bunyi sms masuk. Kyungsoo langsung sigap dan menyambar hp Jongin yang ada di lantai, tempat mereka saat belajar tadi.

"Jongin sms dari kekasihmu." ucap Kyungsoo yang ternyata sudah membuka isi sms Jongin. Jongin langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan merebut hpnya.

_From : Park Kejam Chanyeol_

_To : Jongin_

_Besok datanglah ke rumahku jam 8, jangan sampai telat. _

"Dia itu bukan kekasihku eoh!" balas Jongin kesal.

Chanyeol itu hobi sekali mengirim sms singkat padanya. Dan jika Jongin membalasnya ia tidak akan mengirim pesan balasan untuk Jongin jika menurut namja itu sms Jongin tidak terlalu penting. Jongin jadi kebiasaan untuk tidak membalas pesan Chanyeol.

"Jongin, kenapa sih kau selalu bermusuhan dengan Chanyeol oppa?" tanya Minseok sambil memakan cemilan yang tadi di antar oleh Victoria.

"Iya, padahal kalian sudah kenal sejak SMP." respon Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tau. Kesal saja rasanya saat melihat wajahnya. Lagipula dia saja yang mencari masalah duluan denganku. Saat SMP ia sering mengacuhkanku dan sangat angkuh saat bersamaku." jawab Jongin sambil memeluk guling dan duduk di atas tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Ceritakan pada kami kenapa kau bisa menjadi bodyguardnya." ucap Minseok antusias sambil naik ke tempat tidur Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun ikut menyusul Minseok naik ke tempat tidurnya.

"Bukankah, aku sudah menceritakannya berulang kali?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah datar.

"Ceritakan saja lagi, aku tidak pernah bosan untuk mendengarnya." jawab Minseok yang langsung diberi anggukan setuju dari Kyungsoo.

Jongin pun mulai menceritakan kejadian dulu, kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi bodyguard Chanyeol.

_**Flashback~**_

Jongin dengan lincah mengayuh sepedanya, di keranjang sepedanya ada beberapa buket bunga milik tokonya yang akan ia antar ke pembeli. Saat tengah bersepeda dengan riang, ia melihat seorang nenek-nenek terserempet motor dan jatuh, si pengendara motor tidak ingin bertanggung jawab dan malah meninggalkan nenek malang itu. Jongin dengan cepat menyangga sepedanya dan berlari menghampiri nenek itu.

"Halmeonni, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jongin cemas.

"...Tidak apa-apa nak." jawab sang nenek. Jongin langsung membantu nenek itu untuk berdiri. Tapi nenek itu sepertinya terkilir hingga kakinya tidak kuat untuk berdiri.

Jongin lalu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar sang nenek pulang. Nenek itu betul-betul berterimakasih pada Jongin dan memberitahu alamat rumahnya. Jongin yang saat itu berumur 12 tahun ternyata cukup kuat untuk membonceng seorang nenek-nenek. Rumah nenek itu berada di perumahan Gangnam dan Jongin tau orang-orang yang tinggal disana adalah orang-orang yang bisa dibilang berdompet tebal semua.

Saat hampir sampai di depan rumah nenek itu, Jongin melihat wanita paruh baya yang tengah mondar-mandir dengan raut wajah gelisah.

"Sudah sampai halmeonni." ucap Jongin. Nenek itu pun turun dari sepeda Jongin. Jongin juga langsung membantu nenek itu untuk berdiri.

Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian berlari menghampiri Jongin, oh tidak lebih tepatnya menghampiri nenek itu.

"Eomma, kau kemana saja? Aku sangat khawatir tiba-tiba kau menghilang." ucap wanita cantik itu khawatir. Jongin hanya diam saja melihat pemandangan ibu dan anak itu yang seperti baru bertemu sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya terpisah.

"Aku hanya jalan-jalan untuk mencari ketenangan. Tapi tiba-tiba aku terserempet motor, untung saja gadis ini menolongku." wanita cantik itu langsung menatap Jongin, Jongin hanya tersenyum canggung begitu wanita itu menatapnya.

"Terimakasih banyak ya nak kau sudah mengantar ibuku." ucap wanita itu berterimakasih sambil menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Jongin.

"Sama-sama ahjumma." balas Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Park Sooyoung. Siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu dengan ramah.

"Namaku... Jongin, Kim Jongin ahjumma." jawab Jongin.

Sooyoung langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya dari saku celananya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Ini untukmu."

Sooyoung menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang itu pada Jongin. Mata Jongin membulat sempurna, ia kan menolong nenek itu dengan ikhlas.

"Tidak ahjumma. Terimakasih, aku ikhlas menolong halmeonni." respon Jongin sambil melambaikan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sebagai ungkapan rasa terimakasihku padamu."

"Sungguh, tidak usah ahjumma. Aku benar-benar ikhlas menolong halmeonni."

Sooyoung tersenyum lembut melihat ketulusan Jongin. Ia pun memasukkan kembali uangnya ke dalam dompet.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Buket-buket bunga ini ingin kau apakan?" tanya Sooyoung begitu melihat tiga buket bunga yang berada di keranjang sepeda Jongin.

"Oooh, ini ingin ku antar ke pembeli." jawab Jongin.

"Pembeli. Kau punya toko bunga?"

"Bukan aku ahjumma, tapi ibuku. Ibuku yang punya toko bunga."

"Apa kau di gaji juga?"

"Tidak, aku hanya membantu eomma saja."

Sooyoung semakin jatuh hati pada Jongin. Menurutnya Jongin terlihat seperti gadis kuat di matanya yang ternyata mempunyai kepribadian yang lembut.

"Apa kau mau bekerja padaku?" tanya Sooyoung. Jongin terkejut saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sooyoung.

"Bekerja?" tanya Jongin dengan polosnya.

"Iya. Ahjumma akan menggajimu setiap bulan. Dan dengan begitu kita impas. Ahjumma masih tidak tenang jika kau menolak uang ahjumma tadi." jawab Sooyoung.

Jongin berpikir sejenak. Ia memang lebih senang jika ia berusaha dulu baru mendapat balasan dari usahanya itu. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya bekerja untuk membantu ibunya, ia memang tidak kekurangan mengingat ayahnya adalah seorang nahkoda. Tapi, Jongin selalu takut jika ayahnya tidak akan pernah pulang lagi karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang dibilang cukup berbahaya, bekerja di atas kapal yang terombang-ambing tidak jelas di atas lautan.

"Baiklah ahjumma. Aku mau. Tapi aku harus bekerja seperti apa?" tanya Jongin setelah sebelumnya menerima tawaran Sooyoung untuk bekerja pada wanita itu.

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi bodyguard namja itu." ucap Sooyoung sambil menunjuk seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak lebih tua darinya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Jongin melihat Chanyeol, namja itu tengah duduk santai sambil membaca komik di halaman samping rumahnya. Jongin hanya dapat melihat Chanyeol dari jauh, dan saat Chanyeol menoleh padanya, Jongin langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak tau pekerjaan bodyguard itu seperti apa."

"Datanglah setiap pagi kesini untuk mengantar anak ahjumma itu ke sekolah dan jemput dia saat pulang. Lindungi dia jika ada masalah." jelas Sooyoung.

"Baiklah ahjumma."

Dan setelah itu Sooyoung menceritakan bahwa nama anaknya adalah Chanyeol. Keluarga Chanyeol saat itu baru saja pindah di Gangnam, dan ternyata Chanyeol berbeda SMP dengan Jongin. Jongin sendiri baru tau jika Chanyeol nanti akan menjadi anak baru di sekolahnya. Awal-awal perkenalan Chanyeol sudah bersikap menyebalkan padanya maka dari itu Jongin tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan panggilan oppa. Berbeda dengan hubungan mereka yang tidak akur, hubungan keluarga mereka malah baik sekali. Mereka sering bertengkar dimana pun mereka berada, apalagi sekarang mereka satu SMA. Hm... Mungkin akan terjadi perang dunia ketiga nanti.

_**Flashback end~**_

Jongin tersenyum lega begitu ceritanya sudah selesai, tapi ternyata Kyungsoo dan Minseok sudah tertidur pulas. Ah biarlah, ia lelah sekarang, Jongin pun berbaring di tingkat bawah tempat tidur Kyungsoo, jika ada acara menginap Kyungsoo dan Minseok pasti akan tidur seranjang. Jongin tak lama tertidur pulas seperti Minseok dan Kyungsoo, ia sampai lupa untuk membersihkan make upnya. Entahlah besok ia kan seperti apa menghadapi wajahnya yang masih berlumuran make up.

**_TBC_**

Annyeong~ Author kembali membawa chap selanjutnya. Maaf lama banget nggak apdet, ini karena author buat cover ff dulu, nggak tau deh tu cover kok berasa kayak gimana gitu mukanya si Jongin. But, itu pure editan author, kalo kalian ngerasa tu cover jelek banget itu wajar *AuthoRapopo*. Saya juga sebenernya pengen banget ikut event Chankai Forever Love, tapi saya nggak tau bisa ikut atau enggak, masalahnya bulan puasa gini saya musti sekolah, udah capek luar dalam lah intinya.

Author butuh asupan ion lebih *nyomot Pocari Sweat* duh puasa thor -_- . Jadi saya masih fifty-fifty untuk ikut event itu atau enggak. Sedikit curcol, kenapa akhir-akhir ini pas lihat Ananda Omesh di Ngabuburit, author kok ngerasa dia mirip sama Chanyeol ya** ._."a **(Author merasa tersaingi -_-). Oke sudah cukup, makasih yang selama ini sudah setia mereview ff saya **:D**

**Balasan Review Chapter 3 SWAG Jongin**

**retnofauzh**

Ish ish makasih ya sudah baca ff tijel ini **._. **Oke pasti dilanjut :D

**Jongin 48 **

Iya author sebenernya juga bayangin Eun Chan waktu ngetik ni ff. Iya ini buktinya nongol pas bulan puasa **._.**

**chotaein816**

Habisnya dia kebakar emosi dulu, masalahnya Taemin juga hampir nabrak dia. Iya author juga minta maaf kalo ada salah ya :)

**Kamong Jjong**

Mungkin aja Taemin suka. Padahal cuma pegangan tangan tapi Jongin ama Chanyeol udah dag dig dug der aja kayak mercon **-_- **Hohoho author juga sebenernya bingung ini cinta segitiga antara siapa sama siapa **._.**

**ririnssi**

Cieeee ehem *nyenggol pundak Kai* Oooh Rachel, jelas lah author tau chingu secara yang main Yuki Kato. Author ngefans beraaat ama dia, manis gila tu orang X_X *author pingsan berbuih* Boleh, boleh, boleh, silahkan, silahkan, author juga sering curcol masalahnya **._.v**

**deathangle94**

Agak susah kayaknya ini merubah si Chanyeol. Entar deh author usahain buat Chanyeol jadi macho chingu biar cucok(?) ama Kai (jiaaah tetep aja cucok -_-)

**dearLu200490**

Duh duh duh masalah Jongin jadi cantik itu masih lama banget chingu. Nggak mungkin kan Kai yang sekarang jadi ulet(?) langsung berubah jadi kupu-kupu, dia harus melewati fase kepompong dulu (kenapa malah bahas biologi, author BENCI BIOLOGIIII x_x). Iya author maafin kamu chingu :D

**Ren Choi**

Iya si Sulli rusuh bener kayak ibu-ibu kalah arisan -_- . Hm... Mungkin. Tunggu terus ya chapter selanjutnya :D

**Guest**

Oke siiip dah :OTunggu next chapnya ya :D

**Nugu**

Ditunggu juga review-review selanjutnya chingu :D Sama-sama keras kepala kayak batu kali -_- Hm... Taemin misterius gitu kayak detektif. Ganbatteeee! :D

**aiyueo-tien**

Makasih ya sudah suka ff author yang absurd ini chingu **._. **Hehe, author suka soalnya tu makhluk dua hadir di mari :D

**Makasih banyak yang sudah ngereview :D**


	5. Chapter 5 : Fairytale Love

**SWAG Jongin Chapter 5**

"Jongin bangun." ucap Kyungsoo pelan sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Jongin dengan lembut.

Jongin yang merasa tidurnya terusik sedikit mengerang tidak nyaman dan malah menarik selimut tebal milik Kyungsoo hingga seleher.

"Jongin bangun, sudah pagi." Jongin langsung membuka matanya saat Kyungsoo bilang hari sudah pagi.

"Sudah pagi? Jam berapa ini?!" tanya Jongin panik. Ia buru-buru menggeledah isi tasnya dan mengambil odol serta sikat gigi yang ia bawa sebagai perlengkapan untuk menginap di rumah Kyungsoo.

"Jam tujuh kurang lima." jawab Kyungsoo bingung melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Apa?!" ucap Jongin terkejut, ia buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi Kyungsoo dan mulai menyikat giginya dengan cepat.

"Jongin kau kenapa sih?" tanya Minseok yang masih memakai piyama, padahal ia lebih dulu bangun dari Jongin.

Jongin langsung berkumur-kumur dan keluar kamar mandi.

"Aku ada urusan penting jam delapan pagi ini." jawab Jongin sambil melepas baju piyamanya dan menggantinya dengan baju biasa di depan Kyungsoo dan Minseok. Ah tenang saja mereka sama-sama perempuan jadi tidak apa-apa jika Jongin langsung ganti baju di depan Kyungsoo dan Minseok.

"Urusan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, sementara Jongin sibuk memasukkan semua barang yang ia bawa ke rumah Kyungsoo ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"Pokoknya penting." jawab Jongin, ia sudah menggendong tas ranselnya sekarang di punggungnya.

"Kyungsoo dimana orang tuamu? Aku ingin pamit pada mereka." tanya Jongin tergesa-gesa.

"Mereka baru saja pergi ke Gyonggido untuk menjenguk nenekku yang sakit." jelas Kyungsoo.

"Begitu ya. Kalau begitu sampaikan terimakasihku pada mereka ya karena sudah mengizinkanku menginap disini."

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Terimakasih Kyungsoo." saat Jongin ingin melangkah pergi dari kamar Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba suara Kyungsoo mencegahnya.

"Jongin tunggu dulu."

Jongin berbalik dan berlari-lari kecil di tempat, menandakan ia benar-benar terburu-buru sekarang.

"Apa?"

"Itu wajahmu." tunjuk Kyungsoo ke arah wajah Jongin.

"Kenapa? Tidak terawat? Wajahku memang seperti ini. Sudah ya sampai jumpa Kyungsoo, sampai jumpa Minseok." Jongin pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kyungmin yang masih bingung dengan tingkah Jongin.

"Masih ada make up." lanjut Kyungsoo memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Jongin, walaupun gadis itu sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

"Sial! Aku lupa memasang alarm di handphoneku." rutuk Jongin kesal sambil mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Ia harus pulang dulu ke rumahnya untuk meletakkan tas ranselnya sebelum pergi ke rumah Chanyeol.

"Aduuuuh, mana jarak rumahku dan rumah Kyungsoo jauh lagi."

Jongin terus saja mengeluh, ia tidak tau akan sampai di rumah Chanyeol jam berapa. Yang jelas Jongin yakin jika ia telat satu menit saja Chanyeol akan langsung mengomel.

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama mengayuh sepedanya, Jongin sampai juga di rumahnya.

"Annyeong~." teriak Jongin sambil berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yoona sangat terkejut saat melihat Jongin yang berlari naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua melewati tangga.

"Jongin kau kenapa?" tanya Yoona heran melihat Jongin yang sepertinya tergesa-gesa.

"Aku harus pergi ke rumah Chanyeol, eomma." jawab Jongin sambil masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Kamar Jongin itu berada di atas dapur dan ruang makan. Yoona tengah sarapan sendiri di meja makan, sementara Luhan masih tidur di dalam kamar Yoona dan Seunggi. Yoona masih fokus menatap pintu kamar Jongin yang terbuka, tak lama putri sulungnya itu keluar dari kamar dan berjalan turun melewati tangga.

"Kau harus sarapan dulu nak." ajak Yoona.

"Tidak sempat eomma." jawab Jongin sambil berjalan mendekati Yoona untuk sekedar memberikan ibunya itu ciuman selamat tinggal di pipinya.

Saat Jongin sudah mencium pipi Yoona. Yoona langsnung menangkup kedua pipi Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa dengan wajahmu nak?" tanya Yoona terkejut saat melihat riasan make up di wajah Jongin.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan wajahku eomma? Tadi Kyungsoo juga mempermasalahkan wajahku." tanya Jongin heran.

"Lebih baik kau bercermin sendiri."

Jongin pun berlari ke depan cermin yang tergantung di salah satu sisi dinding ruang makan rumahnya. Mata Jongin membulat kaget. Kedua telapak tangannya meraba-raba setiap inci wajahnya.

"Aaaaaaa! Bagaimana ini?! Aku sudah tidak sempat lagi mencuci wajahku." ucap Jongin panik, ia baru ingat semalam ia belum mencuci make up di wajahnya.

Yoona langsung memegang kedua pundak Jongin dan membalikkan tubuh putrinya, agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Tenanglah. Ambil botol berwarna biru tua yang ada di meja rias eomma, itu adalah pembersih make up. Tapi hati-hati, jangan sampai membangunkan Luhan." Jongin mengangguk mantap mendengar perkataan dari Yoona.

Sebelum Jongin beranjak pergi ke kamar Yoona, ia bertanya pada Yoona.

"Eomma, punya kacamata hitam dan masker tidak?"

"Punya. Ada di lemari eomma di rak paling bawah. Memangnya kau mau apa dengan kacamata hitam dan masker Jongin?"

"Aku ingin membersihkan wajahku di rumah Chanyeol saja, jadi aku harus menutupi wajahku dengan kacamata dan masker agar tidak ada orang yang melihatku eomma."

Yoona heran, kenapa Jongin musti takut wajahnya yang beriaskan make up sekarang akan ketahuan oleh banyak orang. Padahal menurutnya Jongin sangat cantik jika seperti ini. Ia yang bernotabene sebagai ibu kandungnya saja jarang sekali melihat Jongin berdandan ala wanita feminin pada umumnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ucap Yoona.

Jongin langsung berlari ke kamar ibunya. Dengan berjingkat-jingkat Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia mendapati Luhan yang masih tertidur nyenyak sambil meringkuk memeluk guling kecilnya. Ia segera mengambil barang yang ia butuhkan, pembersih make up, masker, dan kacamata hitam. Setelah itu Jongin kembali pada Yoona untuk pamit dengan mencium tangan ibunya itu dan berterimakasih karena sudah meminjamkan barang-barangnya.

Jongin sedikit melirik arloji yang entah terpasang sejak kapan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sudah pukul 07.50.

**_SWAG Jongin_**

Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir di depan rumahnya. Sudah lewat sepuluh menit dari jam yang ditetapkannya, Jongin belum juga datang. Namun, tiba-tiba dari arah kiri muncul seseorang yang menaiki sepeda. Dan Chanyeol tau siapa itu, ya Jongin, tapi Chanyeol tidak yakin bahwa itu adalah Jongin karena orang itu mengenakan masker dan kacamata hitam.

Jongin terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya di hadapan Chanyeol dan masih setia bertengger di atas sepedanya.

"Kau telat sepuluh menit!" tegur Chanyeol.

"Mi-mianhe..." balas Jongin masih sedikit terengah.

"Lalu kenapa kau memakai masker dan kacamata hitam seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"I-itu karena... Ah, sudahlah! Tidak penting! Kau mau tau saja. Jadi, kenapa kau menyuruhku ke rumahmu?" tanya Jongin mengalihkan topik.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang menyuruhmu kesini. Eomma yang menyuruhku untuk mengundangmu kesini." jawab Chanyeol. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo cepat masuk!" ajak Chanyeol, sebenarnya dari nada bicaranya, Chanyeol lebih terdengar seperti memerintah.

Jongin pun menuntun sepedanya masuk ke halaman depan rumah Chanyeol yang luas.

"Lepas kacamata hitam dan maskermu!" perintah Chanyeol, saat Jongin dan dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Shireo!" jawab Jongin.

"Buat apa juga kau memakai seperti itu di dalam rumah?! Kau terlihat seperti teroris!" balas Chanyeol.

"Ini memang gayaku. Sudahlah, jangan ikut campur!"

Tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang bertengkar, ibu Chanyeol, Park Sooyoung menghampiri Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Ehem."

Chanyeol dan Jongin langsung terdiam begitu mendengar suara deheman Sooyoung. Jongin juga langsung menurunkan tangan kanannya yang padahal sudah siap menghantam wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya Jongin-ah." ucap Sooyoung sambil tersenyum ramah.

"I-iya ahjumma." Jongin pun juga tersenyum, membalas senyuman Sooyoung.

Astaga, Jongin baru ingat ia kan memakai masker. Mana mungkin Sooyoung dapat melihat senyuman di bibirnya.

"_Bodoh."_ rutuk Jongin dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau memakai masker dan kacamata hitam seperti itu nak?" tanya Sooyoung.

Jongin hanya diam, diam mencari alasan yang pas kenapa ia berpenampilan seperti ini. Tapi Chanyeol langsung menjawab pertanyaan eommanya itu.

"Aku sudah memperingatkannya eomma. Agar melepas masker dan kacamatanya. Tapi, ia malah menolak. Lihatlah, dia terlihat seperti teroris kan eomma?"

Rasanya Jongin ingin sekali mencakar wajah Chanyeol karena sudah berkata seperti itu.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau melepas masker dan kacamata hitammu itu juga tidak apa-apa."

Chanyeol melotot kaget mendengar ucapan ibunya. Hey, apa barusan ibunya itu membela Jongin? Ugh, ibunya itu memang selalu menganggap semua yang dilakukan oleh Jongin itu benar.

"Tapi, eomma-."

"Sudahlah, eomma mengajak Jongin kesini bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu Chanyeol."

Chanyeol hanya mendengus pasrah dan menoleh ke samping kanannya, menatap Jongin sinis. Jongin hanya manatap remeh Chanyeol dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Jadi begini Jongin. Aku menyuruhmu kesini untuk menemaniku dan juga Chanyeol pergi ke taman hiburan."

"Taman hiburan ahjumma?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Iya, coba kau lihat itu." ucap Sooyoung sambil menunjuk ruang tengah keluarga Park yang luas dan megah.

Jongin baru sadar jika ada yang berbeda dari ruang tempat biasa berkumpulnya seluruh keluarga besar Chanyeol itu. Ada beberapa laki-laki yang sibuk mendekorasi ruangan itu. Masing-masing dari mereka ada yang mengganti wallpaper tembok, memasang balon berwarna pink dan biru disana-sini, dan lain sebagainya.

"_Apa Chanyeol ulang tahun hari ini? Tapi, bulan November kan masih lama."_ batin Jongin dalam hati.

"Bukankah ulang tahun Chanyeol itu masih lama Ahjumma?" tanya Jongin polos.

Chanyeol dan Sooyoung saling menatap, mereka berdua kemudian tertawa bersamaan. Sooyoung bahkan sampai menitikkan air mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Jongin hanya diam saja, sekaligus bingung, memangnya ada yang salah dengan kata-katanya?

"Bukan sayang, kau pasti berpikir seperti itu karena banyak balon disitu. Ruang tengah keluarga kami di renov karena kami ingin menyambut kedatangan Yura. Kau masih ingat tidak dengan Yura?" tanya Sooyoung.

"Yura? Yura eonni? Tentu saja aku ingat ahjumma!" ucap Jongin bersemangat.

Yura adalah kakak perempuan Chanyeol, sekaligus satu-satunya saudara kandung Chanyeol. Jongin sangat dekat dengan Yura semenjak ia bekerja menjadi _bodyguard _Chanyeol. Terakhir kali Jongin bertemu dengan Yura adalah saat Jongin menghadiri pernikahan perempuan cantik itu dengan pacarnya yang bernama Taecyeon di gereja yang berlokasi di Gapyeong. Dan setelah menikah Taecyeon dan Yura pergi ke Amerika dan tinggal disana. Dan semenjak itu, Jongin tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Yura.

"Bagus kalau begitu, karena Yura kembali ke Korea, dan dia akan tinggal disini Jongin-ah. Maka dari itu kami merenov sedikit rumah ini, untuk menyambut kedatangan Yura." jelas Sooyoung.

"Benarkah ahjumma? Aaaaaaah, aku sangat rindu sekali dengan Yura eonni." ucap Jongin excited, Sooyoung tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi Jongin yang lucu. Sementara Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Iya, sebenarnya kamar tamu juga di renov, karena Yura akan tidur disitu selama tinggal disini. Proses renovasi belum sepenuhnya selesai, tapi Yura adalah orang yang keras kepala, ia ingin datang kesini hari ini juga. Padahal ia baru sampai di Korea dua hari yang lalu. Ia menginap di hotel bersama dengan suaminya setelah kembali ke Korea. Dan ia sedang hamil, usia kehamilannya sudah tiga bulan."

"Hamil? Tapi kenapa Yura eonni malah kesini? Bukankah orang yang hamil itu tidak boleh bepergian terlalu jauh? Itu akan mengganggu kesehatan janinnya ahjumma."

Jongin baru tau, jika Yura sedang hamil muda.

"Ahjumma tau, tapi suaminya dipindahkan tugas ke Korea. Jadi Yura kembali lagi ke Korea, Yura dan juga Taecyeon akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu sampai Taecyeon menemukan rumah yang cocok untuk ia tinggali bersama Yura. Rumah mereka di Amerika sudah mereka jual. Kami juga mendekor ruang tengah dan kamar tamu hasil dari berembuk dengan Taecyeon." jelas Sooyoung.

"Ooooh begitu. Tapi apa hubungannya denganku ahjumma? Dan kenapa ahjumma ingin mengajakku ke taman hiburan?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Itu karena ahjumma dan Chanyeol ingin memperlambat waktu Yura untuk datang kemari karena proses renovasi belum selesai, kata para ahjusshi yang bekerja merenov, hasil renovasi akan selesai beberapa jam lagi. Karena Yura sangat dekat denganmu, jadi ku rasa ia akan sangat senang jika kau bergabung dengan ahjumma dan Chanyeol untuk bermain di taman hiburan bersama Yura." terang Sooyoung.

"Suami ahjumma dan juga Taecyeon sedang sibuk bekerja. Rencananya kami akan makan malam bersama hari ini, karena ahjusshi dan Taecyeon baru pulang sekitar jam tujuh atau delapan malam. Kau juga harus ikut makan malam bersama kami Jongin." lanjut Sooyoung.

Jongin ingin sekali makan malam bersama dengan keluarga besar Chanyeol. Tapi, ia harus membantu Yoona untuk merangkai bunga malam ini. Di sisi lain ia juga tidak mau mengecewakan Sooyoung yang sudah berbaik hati mengundangnya makan malam dengan keluarga Park.

"Eng... Ahjumma, aku mau menemani Yura eonni bermain di taman hiburan. Tapi... Maaf sekali ahjumma aku tidak bisa datang untuk makan malam bersama, karena malam ini aku harus membantu eomma di rumah." ucap Jongin dengan nada pelan.

Sooyoung mengerti, Jongin memang selalu sibuk bekerja, belajar, membantu ibunya, dan sekolah. Sulit bagi Jongin untuk mempunyai banyak waktu luang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tidak apa-apa, terimakasih ya sudah mau menemani ahjumma dan juga Chanyeol pergi ke taman hiburan. Baiklah sekarang, ayo kita pergi ke Everland Resort, kita akan bermain sepuasnya disana agar Yura tidak merengek ingin pulang kemari."

Jongin tertawa mendengar perkataan Sooyoung.

"Ahjumma, sebelum berangkat, bolehkah aku meminjam kamar mandi sebentar?" tanya Jongin.

"Boleh, pakai saja nak." ucap Sooyoung memperbolehkan, walaupun Sooyoung tidak tau apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Jongin di kamar mandi.

"Khamsahamnida ahjumma."

"Iya, kalau begitu ahjumma dan Chanyeol akan menunggu di mobil ya?"

"Baik ahjumma."

Jongin pun langsung berlari ke kamar mandi keluarga Park, ingat ia harus menghapus make upnya kan? Mana mungkin ia berpenampilan ala 'teroris' seperti yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol ke taman hiburan. Anak-anak kecil yang melihat Jongin seperti itu pasti akan langsung menangis.

**_SWAG Jongin_**

"Eommaaaaaa, Chanyeooooool, Jongiiiiiiiiiiin." Yura merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk ibunya dan dilanjutkan dengan memeluk Chanyeol, dan yang terakhir Jongin. Tapi saat Yura sudah melepas pelukkannya pada Jongin ia langsung menjitak kepala Jongin.

"Aw! Eonni sakit! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku?" tanya Jongin sambil meringis kesakitan, memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah berubah. Tetap saja berpenampilan seperti laki-laki." jawab Yura sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Eonni sudah lupa? Aku kan _SWAG Jongin_." setelah itu Yura dan Jongin tertawa bersamaan.

Chanyeol heran melihat kakaknya dan juga Jongin tertawa, bahkan ia tidak mengerti apa itu _SWAG Jongin_? Dan kenapa mereka berdua malah tertawa setelah mendengar dua kata itu? Oh biarlah, Chanyeol tidak mau ikut campur, menurutnya dua kata itu merupakan rahasia antara Yura dan juga Jongin.

Mereka berempat pun bersenang-senang di Everland Resort. Mencoba semua wahana bermain yang ada di situ, tapi Yura hanya bisa mencoba beberapa wahana bermain karena ia tidak mau membahayakan kandungannya.

"Hai Chanyeol! Bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke rumah hantu itu?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjuk wahana rumah hantu yang bertuliskan 'Haunted House'.

"Tidak mau! Kau saja yang pergi kesana sendiri!" jawab Chanyeol ketus. Jongin hanya mencibir.

"Huh! Dasar penakut!" ejek Jongin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Oh iya, Jongin tidak memakai masker dan kacamata hitamnya lagi. Chanyeol dan ibunya sempat bingung melihat wajah Jongin yang sudah tidak dibalut dengan masker dan kacamata hitam saat gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku bukan penakut!" ucap Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau pergi ke rumah hantu itu kalau bukan 'penakut'? Dasar penakut! Chanyeol takut hantu, Chanyeol anak penakut, Chanyeol akan mengompol jika pergi kesana, Chanyeol-"

"DIAAAAAAAM!" ejekan Jongin langsung terpotong karena teriakan Chanyeol.

Yura dan Sooyoung hanya diam saja memandang Jongin dan Chanyeol, mereka sudah terbiasa melihat pertengkaran dua manusia yang ada di depan mereka ini.

"Aku bukan penakut! Baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo kita pergi kesana!" Chanyeol langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Jongin. Jongin terkejut dengan kenekatan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke rumah hantu, meninggalkan Yura dan Sooyoung.

"Hey! Kau serius? Memangnya kau berani? Aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika kau pingsan di dalam sana!" tanya Jongin ragu.

"Tentu saja aku serius! Jangan-jangan kau yang takut pada hantu." ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum simpul pada Jongin.

Jongin langsung melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Aku? Takut hantu? Hah! Yang benar saja?! Hantu-hantu di dalam sana adalah manusia. Kenapa aku harus takut pada sesama manusia?!"

"Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan berteriak-teriak ketakutan di dalam sana." tantang Chanyeol.

"Oke, siapa takut!" respon Jongin tegas.

Chanyeol pun memesan dua tiket masuk ke dalam rumah hantu. Awalnya mereka berjalan sendiri-sendiri, tapi saat masuk ke dalam rumah hantu yang gelap, tanpa mereka sadari, mereka berdua saling berpegangan tangan. Dan inilah yang terjadi.

"AAAAARGH! VAMPIR! VAMPIR! VAMPIR!" teriak Chanyeol histeris.

"AAAAAARGH! ADA YANG MENGGENGGAM TANGANKU! TIDAAAAK!" teriak Jongin, dan tanpa ia sadari manusia malang yang berpura-pura menjadi hantu dan menggenggam tangannya itu terkena sikutnya cukup keras. Dan mengakibatkan sang hantu gadungan harus terjatuh ke lantai.

Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak peduli, mereka berdua sibuk berteriak-teriak sambil berlari mencari jalan keluar. Dan jangan lupa mereka saling berpegangan tangan, keringat bahkan sudah mengucur di dahi mereka masing-masing.

"AAAAAARGH! DIMANA INI? DIMANA JALAN KELUARNYA?! DIMANAAAAHH?" teriak Jongin.

"AAAAAARGH! EOMMAAAAAA!" teriak Chanyeol.

Dan tak lama mereka pun berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari rumah hantu.

"Huh... Huh... Huh... MICHYEO, MICHYEO, MICHYEO." umpat Jongin sambil terengah memegangi lututnya.

"Huh... Huh... Huh... Kaki ku bahkan masih gemetar." ucap Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang dan memejamkan matanya. Napasnya sama-sama memburu seperti Jongin.

"Dasar pembohong! Kau bilang kau tidak takut pada hantu. _'Kenapa aku harus takut pada sesama manusia?!'_." ejek Chanyeol sambil menirukan ucapan Jongin sebelum masuk ke rumah hantu.

Mata Jongin menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Kau juga! Dasar penakut! '_Kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan berteriak-teriak ketakutan di dalam sana'_. Kau yang berteriak paling nyaring! Harusnya aku mengasuransikan telingaku saat aku mulai bekerja menjadi bodyguardmu. Gendang telingaku hampir meledak tadi!" ucap Jongin kesal sambil menirukan kata-kata sok jagoan dari Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak mau berdebat lagi! Dimana Yura eonni dan juga eommamu?" Jongin lelah jika setiap hari harus berdebat dengan Chanyeol. Ia lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan ke sekeliling taman hiburan, mencari sosok Yura dan Sooyoung yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Benar, kemana mereka berdua?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melihat ke sekeliling Everland.

"Bagaimana ini? Kita terpisah dari mereka. Jika kita sekarang berada di mall kita bisa melapor di lobby. Jika kita kehilangan mereka disini, aku tidak tau kita harus melapor kemana." ucap Jongin cemas.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, aku membawa handphoneku, tenang saja. Aku bisa menelpon mereka."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi bodoh?!" ucap Jongin kesal.

"Tidak penting memberitahu padamu jika aku membawa handphoneku!" balas Chanyeol ketus sambil mengambil handphonenya dari saku celana jeansnya.

Chanyeol mulai menelpon ibunya. Chanyeol hanya mengucapkan kata 'iya' berulang kali. Sehingga Jongin tidak begitu tau, Sooyoung dan Yura tengah berada dimana sekarang.

"Eommaku bilang, mereka sedang berada di depan sebuah panggung untuk menonton acara 'Best Couple'." jelas Chanyeol pada Jongin.

"Best Couple? Acara macam apa itu?" tanya Jongin heran.

"Ah, aku tidak tau. Ayo kita cari saja panggung itu."

Chanyeol dan Jongin kemudian berlari bersama mencari keberadaan Yura dan Sooyoung, lebih tepatnya mencari panggung tempat acara Best Couple yang ditonton oleh Yura dan Sooyoung.

"Chanyeol! Ayo kita kesana! Kurasa itu panggung yang dimaksud oleh eommamu." Jongin menunjuk sebuah panggung yang dikerumuni oleh banyak orang.

"Kajja!"

Mereka berdua berlari mendekati kerumunan banyak orang yang begitu ricuh ingin menonton acara itu. Chanyeol dan Jongin cukup kesulitan untuk mencari keberadaan Yura dan Sooyoung. Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan sosok ibunya dan juga kakaknya. Ia langsung berjalan dengan Jongin menembus kerumunan banyak orang yang berdiri di depan panggung.

"Eomma! Noona!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk pundak ibunya dan kakaknya.

"Chanyeol, Jongin, bagaimana? Kalian bersenang-senang tidak di rumah hantu?" tanya Sooyoung sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak eomma. Kami berdua sama-sama ketakutan memasuki rumah hantu itu." jawab Chanyeol dengan raut wajah datar.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku ingin menonton acara ini. Kurasa acara ini akan sangat seru." jawab Yura excited.

"_Baiklah! Di hari yang cerah ini, kami pihak Everland, mengadakan lomba untuk para pasangan yang hadir disini!" _ucap seorang pria tambun yang merupakan MC acara Best Couple itu.

Chanyeol dan Jongin kini tau apa itu acara 'Best Couple'. Yap! Acara yang tentunya di peruntukkan untuk para pasangan kekasih yang tengah menikmati waktu bersenang-senang mereka di Everland.

"_Ayo cepat daftarkan diri kalian dan pasangan kalian untuk mengikuti lomba ini! Karena pasangan muda yang dianggap paling kompak, paling lucu, dan paling unik akan mendapat hadiah istimewa dari kami! Kalian diharuskan menunjukkan bakat kalian bersama pasangan kalian disini! Menari, menyanyi, melawak, atau apapun itu. Ayo cepat daftar sekarang!" _teriak sang MC bersemangat.

Yura langsung menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian. Chanyeol dan Jongin bingung ditatap seperti itu oleh Yura. Jongin pun langsung menoleh pada Chanyeol. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'Ku-rasa-firasatku-tidak-enak'. Dan Chanyeol membalas tatapan Jongin dengan tatapan 'Ya-aku-juga-merasa-seperti-itu'.

"Kalian berdua cepat mendaftar acara ini!" ucap Yura dengan santainya.

Benarkan firasat Chanyeol dan Jongin? Yang benar saja Yura menyuruh mereka untuk menjadi peserta acara bodoh seperti ini?! Mereka bahkan bukan pasangan kekasih!

"Noona, itu acara untuk pasangan kekasih. Kami bukan pasangan kekasih, mana mungkin kami mengikuti acara itu." elak Chanyeol.

"Iya eonni, lagipula aku dan Chanyeol tidak pernah menari, menyanyi, melawak, atau semacamnya bersama-sama." balas Jongin.

"Bukannya kalian berbakat bertengkar? Semua bakat boleh ditunjukkan di acara ini."

"Tapi noona itu bukan bakat. Itu hanya hal alami yang sering kami lakukan. Dan sekali lagi aku tegaskan! KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN KEKASIH!" ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Benar! Aku tidak mau mengikuti acara itu bersama Chanyeol!" respon Jongin setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"...Kalian tega sekali... Bukan cuma aku yang ingin melihat kalian tampil bersama di acara ini, tapi bayiku ini juga ingin melihat kalian tampil di panggung itu." ucap Yura sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit, wajahnya bahkan langsung murung.

Oh apakah ini termasuk 'ngidam'? Hey, para ibu di Korea juga bisa mengidam. Dan sepertinya Yura tengah mengidam sekarang.

"Chanyeol, apa kau tega melihat calon keponakanmu hanya menggigit jarinya karena kemauannya tidak dipenuhi oleh pamannya?" tanya Yura dengan polosnya.

Mata Chanyeol langsung membulat kaget mendengar perkataan Yura.

"Dan kau Jongin. Apa kau tega melihat bayiku yang tidak berdosa ini hanya terdiam karena calon istri dari pamannya tidak mau menuruti kemauannya?"

"Calon istri dari pamannya?!" tanya Jongin dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka Yura akan berkata seperti itu.

"Aku punya tipe lelaki ideal eonni! Dan tipeku itu bukan seperti Chanyeol!" ucap Jongin tegas.

"Kau pikir aku mau menikah denganmu?! Lebih baik aku menjadi perjaka seumur hidup daripada harus menikah denganmu!"

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol dan Jongin bercekcok lagi. Yura hanya memijat pelipisnya karena sudah jengah melihat adiknya dan calon adik iparnya itu bertengkar. Ya, Yura itu ingin sekali Chanyeol menikah dengan Jongin suatu hari nanti.

"STOOOOOP!" teriak Yura, Chanyeol dan Jongin langsung terdiam dan menoleh pada Yura, orang-orang yang berdiri disekitar mereka juga langsung menoleh pada Yura.

"Tidak bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?! Aku sedang mengidam! Dan aku ingin kalian tampil di acara itu demi bayiku!" ucap Yura kesal.

"Ayolah, kumohon, aku ingin sekali melihat kalian mengikuti acara itu. Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon."

Chanyeol dan Jongin sedikit tidak tega melihat Yura seperti ini, memohon-mohon agar mereka berdua mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Baiklah, aku mau." ucap Jongin tegas. Chanyeol langsung menatap Jongin tidak percaya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Iya!"

Yura langsung tersenyum senang. Jujur saja sebagai seorang adik, Chanyeol sangat senang jika melihat senyuman di wajah kakaknya, apalagi jika senyuman di wajah Yura muncul karenanya.

"Baiklah, aku juga mau. Aku dan Jongin akan berpura-pura menjadi pasangan kekasih dan mendaftar lomba itu." ucap Chanyeol mantap sambil tersenyum pada Yura. Jongin ikut tersenyum melihat Chanyeol dan Yura saling tersenyum.

"_Silahkan! Daftarkan diri kalian dan pasangan kalian di tenda yang sudah kami siapkan di belakang panggung!" _ucap sang MC menginstruksi.

"Baiklah, cepat sana kalian mendaftar. Aku dan eomma akan pergi sebentar mencari aksesoris yang kalian butuhkan."

"Aksesoris?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Iya, sudah ya. Fighting!" Yura langsung pergi menarik pergelangan tangan Sooyoung.

"Yura mau kemana?" tanya Sooyoung, suaranya masih sayup-sayup terdengar di tengah kerumunan banyak orang.

"Sudahlah eomma ikut saja." jawab Yura.

"Ayo kita pergi ke tenda itu." ajak Jongin pada Chanyeol.

"Kita harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita tampilkan berdua di atas panggung?" tanya Chanyeol sambil berjalan beriringan di sebelah Jongin.

"Hm... Aku juga bingung apa yang akan kita lakukan di atas panggung." jawab Jongin pasrah. Tiba-tiba Jongin berhenti berjalan.

"Hey kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran melihat Jongin yang berhenti berjalan.

"Aku tau! Bagaimana kalau kita menyanyi dan menari dengan lagu H-O-T Happiness? Waktu perpisahan SMP kau menyanyi dan menarikan lagu itu kan?" tanya Jongin.

Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak satu sekolah saat SMP, tapi karena Chanyeol lebih dulu lulus jadi Sooyoung mengundang Jongin untuk datang ke acara graduation Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tampil di acara perpisahannya itu menyanyi dan menarikan lagu Happiness milik Boyband Korea yang terkenal di tahun 90-an, H-O-T.

"Memangnya kau bisa menari dan menyanyikan Happiness?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Kau lupa aku ini ikut ekskul dance di sekolah? Appaku penggemar H-O-T, tentu aku bisa menyanyikan dan menarikan sedikit lagu-lagu mereka." jawab Jongin.

"Tapi, sepertinya aku lupa bagaimana tariannya." ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku juga tidak begitu ingat, tidak apa-apa kita bisa saling membantu mengingat gerakannya dan setelah itu kita akan latihan sebentar untuk menyamakan gerakannya." ucap Jongin menenangkan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mendaftar!" ajak Jongin. Chanyeol pun mengangguk dan berjalan ke tenda pendaftaran bersama Jongin.

"Apa?! Nama couple kami?" tanya Chanyeol kaget saat seorang yeoja mengatakan jika ingin mendaftar para pasangan harus punya nama untuk couple mereka.

"Iya, contohnya saja seperti ini."

Yeoja itupun menunjuk nama couple di salah satu lembar formulir milik peserta. Tertera nama 'Jongkey' couple disitu. Jongin dan Chanyeol langsung melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

"Jongin kau bilang appamu sering memanggilmu Kai kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, tapi itu nama panggilan saat aku masih kecil. Dan hanya appa yang memanggilku seperti itu." jawab Jongin.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menuliskan kata 'Chankai' di kolom nama couple mereka.

"Ini gabungan antara namaku **Chan**yeol dan nama masa kecilmu **Kai**." jelas Chanyeol. Entah kenapa Jongin merasa sedikit aneh, jika nama masa kecilnya digabungkan dengan nama Chanyeol.

"Aneh, tapi ya sudahlah, kurasa itu cukup bagus." balas Jongin.

Ternyata mereka berdua adalah peserta terakhir yang mendaftar lomba Best Couple itu. Tiba-tiba Yura dan Sooyoung masuk ke tenda pendaftaran disaat Chanyeol dan Jongin berlatih menari dan menyanyikan Happiness.

"Noona? Eomma? Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut.

"Kami ingin memberikan ini. Pakai ya, supaya kalian terlihat serasi." ucap Yura sambil menyodorkan hoodie putih pada Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mereka berdua langsung menerawang hoodie itu, ada gambar bebek kuning di tengah-tengah hoodie putih itu.

"Dan ini untuk Jongin. Yang ini untuk Chanyeol." Sooyoung menyerahkan bando telinga kelinci pada Jongin dan bando telinga beruang pada Chanyeol.

"Hah? Apa ini?! Tidak usah pakai seperti ini juga bisa kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya, ini terlalu berlebihan eonni, ahjumma." respon Jongin.

"Aku tadi melihat banyak pasangan yang memakai baju couple, maka dari itu aku membelikan kalian hoodie itu karena ternyata ada stan yang menjual pakaian disini. Dan bando itu aku beli karena kalian pasti akan lucu jika memakai itu, kalian akan jadi pasangan paling unik dan berbeda dari yang lain." jelas Yura.

Chanyeol baru saja ingin protes lagi tapi Yura langsung memotongnya.

"Kumohon, pakailah itu demi aku. Aku tidak peduli kalian menang atau kalah. Aku hanya ingin melihat kalian berdua tampil di acara ini. Fighting!" Yura dan Sooyoung langsung pergi meninggalkan tenda.

"Bagaimana ini? Masa kita harus memakai ini?" tanya Chanyeol ragu.

"Sudahlah pakai saja. Demi kakakmu." jawab Jongin sambil memakai hoodie putihnya, melapisi bajunya dengan hoodie pemberian Yura. Chanyeol pun dengan terpaksa memakai hoodie itu dan memakai bando telinga beruangnya.

"Memalukan sekali." rutuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit melirik Jongin, ia ingin tau apa jadinya jika gadis tomboy seperti Jongin memakai bando kelinci berwarna putih.

"Pffffft." Chanyeol menahan tawanya saat melihat penampilan Jongin.

"Jangan menertawakanku!" pekik Jongin kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hahahaha, jika aku menjadi beruang sungguhan dan aku menemukan kelinci sepertimu, aku tidak akan mau memakan dagingmu. Karena aku pasti akan keracunan jika memakanmu." ejek Chanyeol.

"Diam bodoh!" ucap Jongin sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap Chanyeol tajam.

Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan acara berlatih mereka. Para pasangan di tenda itu semakin berkurang karena sudah dipanggil maju ke panggung. Chanyeol dan Jongin akhirnya bisa menyamakan gerakan tarian mereka. Dan sekarang mereka tengah duduk menunggu giliran tampil di panggung. Jongin melihat Chanyeol yang dari tadi terlihat gelisah dan cemas. Mungkin ia nerveous harus tampil di depan banyak orang yang tidak mereka kenal.

Chanyeol terkejut saat tangan Jongin menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau pasti gugup. Saat aku masih kecil eommaku akan melakukan ini padaku jika aku gugup. Katanya dengan genggaman tangan dari orang lain, perasaan gugupku akan hilang. Dan eommaku benar, aku jadi tidak merasa gugup setelah itu." ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba jantung Chanyeol yang berdegup lebih kencang karena gugup berangsur-angsur kembali berdetak dengan normal. Senyuman tulus Jongin dan tangan hangat gadis itu yang menggenggam tangannya membuat perasaan Chanyeol lebih baik. Entah kenapa Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihat Jongin yang tengah fokus menatap lurus ke depan ke arah panggung. Terkadang Jongin memang bisa berbuat lembut seperti kebanyakan gadis lainnya, meskipun ia tomboy.

"_Mari kita sambut __**Chankai **__couple!"_

Jongin langsung melepas genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol.

"Ayo! Kita dipanggil!" Jongin berlari lebih dulu ke panggung. Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, tangan bekas genggaman tangan Jongin. Ia yakin sekarang bisa tampil dengan baik di atas panggung.

"Annyeong yeorobeun! Kami Chankai couple. Akan membawakan lagu happiness milik H-O-T!" teriak Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan di microphone yang mereka genggam di tangan mereka.

Chanyeol dan Jongin pun mulai menyanyikan Happiness sambil menari.

[Jongin] Hanbeondo nan neoreul

[Chanyeol] Ijeobun jeok eobso  
[Jongin] Ojik geudae maneul saenggakhaetneun geol  
[Chanyeol] Geureon neoneun mwoya

[Jongin] Nal ijeotdeon geoya  
Jigeum naeneun eseon nunmul heulleo

Para penonton saling bertepuk tangan menyemangati Chanyeol dan Jongin. Mereka berdua tertawa lepas sambil menyanyi dan menarikan Happiness. Jongin dan Chanyeol juga melihat Yura yang berteriak dengan antusias menyemangati mereka. Rasanya betul-betul menyenangkan bagi mereka.

Para penonton bertepuk tangan dan menyoraki Chanyeol dan Jongin saat penampilan mereka berakhir. Jongin dan Chanyeol saling memandang dan tersenyum senang, biarpun poni mereka sudah basah karena keringat, merka tetap bisa tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian tibalah pengumuman siapa pasangan yang menang dan berhak mendapatkan tropi. Chanyeol dan Jongin mengikuti acara itu karena paksaan dari Yura, dan Yura bilang ia tidak peduli jika nantinya mereka berdua kalah. Jadi Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya tersenyum saja karena sudah bisa tampil lancar di acara itu.

"_Dan pemenangnya adalah... __**Chankai**__ couple! Chukkae!" _teriak sang MC. Chanyeol dan Jongin saling melempar pandang. Mereka terkejut dan tidak menyangka mereka adalah pemenangnya. Mereka berdua pun maju ke tengah-tengah panggung. MC itu pun menyerahkan sebuah tropi emas pada Chanyeol.

"_Silahkan, jika kalian ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Ucapan terimakasih mungkin untuk orang-orang yang mendukung kalian." _ucap sang MC.

"Kami... Ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada Yura-sshi. Karena sudah menyemangati kami untuk ikut acara ini. Dan kami juga ucapkan terimakasih untuk para penonton semua yang ada disini karena sudah bertepuk tangan saat kami tampil. Ikut bersenang-senang bersama kami. Terimakasih banyak!" ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar, Jongin hanya mengangguk setuju mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

"Cium! Cium! Cium! Cium! Cium!" sorak semua penonton. Mata Chanyeol dan Jongin membulat kaget mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh para penonton.

Mereka gelagapan dan bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menghadapi teriakan para penonton yang menyuruh mereka untuk berciuman. Chanyeol memandang Jongin yang juga memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dimengerti oleh mereka berdua.

"Cium!"

"Ayo cium!"

"Cium kekasihmu!"

"Ayo cepat cium!"

Teriak semua penonton bersahutan. Chanyeol bahkan dapat melihat Yura juga meneriaki mereka untuk berciuman. Gila?! Apa ia harus benar-benar mencium Jongin?

"_Kurasa mereka malu untuk melakukannya di depan umum. Lagipula jawara kita ini masih sama-sama duduk di bangku SMA. Jadi masalah berciuman itu adalah privasi mereka penonton." _

Chanyeol dan Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega, karena sang MC menghentikan teriakan massal para penonton yang menyuruh mereka untuk berciuman.

"Huuuuuuuuu!" sorak para penonton kecewa.

Karena insiden teriakan itu, Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya berdiam diri di mobil dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah Chanyeol. Mereka bahkan tidak berbicara satu sama lain sejak tadi. Dan itu membuat Yura khawatir dengan hubungan mereka berdua.

**_SWAG Jongin_**

"Chanyeol, ayo kita pulang."

Chanyeol langsung menurunkan buku yang ia baca di depan wajahnya. Ia dan Jongin tengah berada di perpustakaan sekolah sekarang. Dan mereka juga sudah tidak canggung lagi untuk berbicara dengan satu sama lain karena insiden teriakan ciuman kemarin.

"Sebentar lagi." jawab Chanyeol masih fokus membaca buku.

"Tapi aku lapar. Ayolah kita pulang saja." bujuk Jongin sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Tidak mau."

Jongin mendengus kesal, ia sudah duduk di depan Chanyeol puluhan menit hanya untuk menunggu pria itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan mengikuti ajakannya untuk pulang. Tapi, Chanyeol selalu menolak.

"Tapi aku lapar sekali. Kau bisa meminjam buku itu dan membacanya di rumah. Ayo kita pulang." rengek Jongin.

"AKU BILANG TIDAK MAU, YA TIDAK MAU! BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!" teriak Chanyeol

"Sssssttt!" orang-orang yang ada di perpustakaan langsung menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Jeosonghamnida, jeosonghamnida." ucap Chanyeol meminta maaf sambil melakukan bow berulang kali.

"Pfffffft." sementara Jongin hanya menahan tawa karena melihat tindakan bodoh Chanyeol.

"Aish! Baiklah, pulang saja sana! Aku akan meminta sopir pribadi eomma untuk menjemputku." ucap Chanyeol pelan.

"Benarkah? Jadi, tidak apa-apa jika aku pulang?" tanya Jongin bersemangat.

"Iya." jawab Chanyeol malas dengan wajah datarnya.

"Tapi kau tidak akan memotong gajiku kan, jika aku benar-benar pulang ke rumah dan meninggalkanmu disini?" tanya Jongin meyakinkan.

"Iya, tidak akan. Sudah sana pergi!" usir Chanyeol. Jongin hanya mencibir dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa!"

Jongin langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan perasaan kesal.

"Jongin!" Jongin langsung terkejut mendengar teriakan seseorang memanggil namanya pasalnya ia tengah fokus berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

"Ta-taemin sonsaengnim."

Ternyata orang yang memanggilnya adalah Taemin.

"Ada apa sonsaengnim?" tanya Jongin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja denganmu." jawab Taemin. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengucapkan kata 'oh'.

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja, sudah hampir sore. Aku pinjam saja buku ini." ucap Chanyeol sambil membereskan buku perpustakaan yang ada di mejanya. Ia pun berjalan menuju tempat peminjaman buku.

Saat keluar dari perpustakaan Chanyeol terkejut karena mendapati Jongin yang belum pulang ke rumahnya. Ia melihat Jongin sedang mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa dengan... Ya dengan pria yang waktu itu hampir menabraknya dengan Jongin, dan ia tau siapa nama pria itu sekarang. Lee Taemin.

"Jongin!" panggil Chanyeol. Jongin langsung menoleh.

"Chanyeol? Kau-"

"Kau belum pulang rupanya. Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Aku tidak jadi minta dijemput." ajak Chanyeol sambil menghampiri Jongin.

"Tapi, bukankah kau belum selesai membaca?"

"Aku lelah, jadi aku pinjam saja buku-buku perpustakaan tadi."

Chanyeol langsung menoleh pada Taemin. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya pada Taemin.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Chanyeol imnida." ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan diri. Taemin pun membalas tindakan Chanyeol dengan bow.

"Lee Taemin imnida." ucap Taemin memperkenalkan diri.

"Kau pria yang waktu itu menaiki sepeda bersama dengan Jongin itu kan?" tanya Taemin.

"Ne, sonsaengnim. Maaf, jika anda tidak ada keperluan lagi dengan Jongin, aku ingin mengajaknya untuk pulang."

Jongin terkejut dengan perkataan Chanyeol, yang menurutnya sedikit tidak sopan itu.

"Oh, baiklah, kurasa... Eng... Urusan kami sudah selesai." jawab Taemin.

"Baiklah, permisi sonsaengnim." ucap Chanyeol sambil melakukan bow dan pergi dari hadapan Taemin.

"Jongin, ayo cepat!" ajak Chanyeol.

"Eng... Sonsaengnim aku pergi dulu ya. Annyeong~"

Taemin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Jongiiiiiin!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Iya, iya, aku datang!" ia pun berlari mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah lumayan jauh berjalan meninggalkannya.

Sementara Taemin hanya dapat melihat sosok Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menjitak kepala Jongin dan menyebabkan Jongin murka dari kejauhan. Jongin pun mengejar Chanyeol untuk membalas perbuatannya.

"Pasangan yang aneh. Kurasa Jongin akan lebih bahagia jika ia bersamaku." ucap Taemin lirih.

**_SWAG Jongin_**

"Ku pikir kau sudah pulang, tapi ternyata malah asyik-asyikan berbicara dengan gurumu itu di depan perpustakaan." ucap Chanyeol sambil bersedekap.

"Lagipula Taemin sonsaengnim baik padaku. Tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku ingin bersikap baik padanya?" bela Jongin sambil memasukkan kunci sepedanya di dalam tas.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh jika ia bersikap baik padamu? Kau pernah bersikap kurang ajar padanya. Dan ia malah bersikap baik padamu." tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak." jawab Jongin singkat.

"Hubungan guru dan murid tidak ada yang sedekat itu. Kurasa ia menyukaimu."

Jongin menoleh pada Chanyeol. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berpikiran seperti itu?

"Oh benarkah? Menurutku tidak masalah jika Taemin sonsaengnim benar-benar menyukaiku." jawab Jongin asal sambil menaiki sepedanya.

"Memangnya kau tidak takut? Itu artinya gurumu itu pedofil!"

Mata Jongin menyalak tajam.

"Taemin sonsaengnim bukan pedofil! Asal kau tau saja, umurnya bahkan masih 21 tahun Chanyeol. Justru yang pedofil itu kau! Buktinya kau menyukai Luhan."

"Hey, aku memang menyukai Luhan karena aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Aku menyukai Luhan seperti halnya kau menyukai Yura noona." balas Chanyeol.

"Ya, ya, ya, aku lapar. Sudahlah, kita pulang saja."

Chanyeol pun dengan kesal naik ke tempat duduk penumpang.

Mereka berdua saling berdiam diri di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Tiba-tiba Jongin menghentikan sepedanya.

"Hey, kenapa berhenti?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Turun, turun." perintah Jongin.

"Ck, ada apa sih?" tanya Chanyeol kesal sambil turun dari sepeda Jongin.

Jongin langsung menuntun sepedanya ke tepi jalan dan menyangga sepedanya.

"Itu, coba kau lihat. Anak itu menangis terus dari tadi sambil memanggil ibunya. Kurasa ia terpisah dari ibunya." ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk seorang anak kecil yang seumuran dengan Luhan. Anak itu laki-laki.

"Lalu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kita harus menemaninya sampai ibunya datang mencarinya." jawab Jongin sambil melangkahkan kakinya, tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tapi itu bukan urusan kita." Jongin menatap Chanyeol untuk beberapa detik, lalu beralih menatap anak kecil itu.

"Lalu kau lebih senang jika kita hanya menatap anak itu menangis seperti orang-orang bodoh yang hanya berlalu lalang di depannya tanpa ada niatan untuk menenangkan anak itu? Dia masih kecil, sama seperti Luhan. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang menculiknya dan memperdagangkannya? Ibunya pasti akan sangat cemas."

Chanyeol tertegun mendengar penjelasan Jongin.

"Jika kau tidak mau-"

"Aku mau. Aku akan ikut denganmu menjaganya. Itu kan maumu?"

Jongin mengangguk setuju mendengar pertanyaan dari Chanyeol. Mereka berdua pun menghampiri anak kecil itu. Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol dan Jongin memperkenalkan diri sebagai orang yang baik pada anak itu. Anak itu yang awalnya ketakutan, menjadi sedikit lebih tenang karena Chanyeol dan Jongin bersikap baik padanya. Dan benar saja tebakan Jongin anak itu terpisah dari ibunya. Dan nama anak itu adalah Choi Minki. Parahnya Minki tidak tau alamat rumahnya dan nomor telpon orang tuanya. Sehingga Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak bisa banyak membantunya.

"Gwenchana, kami akan menemanimu disini hingga ibumu kembali." ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum lembut pada Minki.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minki ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pada Minki.

Mereka bertiga pun duduk bersama di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada di trotoar. Karena bosan, Chanyeol pun pergi membeli es loli di toko yang ada di seberang jalan. Ia membeli tiga buah, untuk dirinya, Jongin, dan juga Minki. Mereka bertiga pun menikmati es loli itu sambil bersenda gurau. Langit yang sudah berwarna jingga tidak mereka pedulikan.

"Minki!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya memanggil Minki, di belakang wanita itu ada seorang polisi.

"Eomma!" teriak Minki.

Ibu dan anak itu saling berlari dan berpelukkan. Ibu Minki sampai menangis histeris karena berhasil menemukan Minki.

"Eomma aku sangat takut tadi eomma meninggalkanku." ucap Minki disela-sela tangisnya.

"Maafkan eomma nak. Eomma janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Chanyeol menoleh begitu mendengar suara isak tangis dari seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat eommaku di rumah." jawab Jongin sambil menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

Ia baru tau, Jongin itu bisa menangis jika melihat telenovela seperti ini. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Jongin yang sibuk menghapus air matanya.

"Eomma, hyung dan noona itu lah yang menemaniku saat eomma tidak ada." ucap Minki sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Ibu Minki kemudian berjalan menghampiri Jongin dan Chanyeol. Ia lalu menyalami tangan Jongin dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Terimakasih sudah menjaga anakku. Semoga kalian menjadi pasangan kekasih yang langgeng."

Chanyeol dan Jongin terkejut mendengar ucapan sang ibu.

"Di-dia bukan kekasihku ahjumma." elak Jongin sambil menunjuk Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya.

"Iya, ahjumma. Kami hanya teman." balas Chanyeol.

"Oh kalau begitu maafkan aku. Kalian terlihat serasi, kupikir kalian sepasang kekasih."

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Chanyeol.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak ya sudah menjaga Minki."

"Sama-sama ahjumma." jawab Chanyeol dan Jongin bersamaan.

Setelah Minki pergi bersama ibunya. Chanyeol dan Jongin pun berjalan ke tempat Jongin memarkir sepedanya. Belum sempat mereka berdua naik ke atas sepeda, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol oppa!" teriak orang itu. Ternyata itu Sulli yang tengah menaiki mobil Audi V10 hitamnya.

"Oppa ayo ikut pulang denganku. Kebetulan aku ingin kerumahmu." ajak Sulli dari balik kaca jendela mobil.

"Ke rumahku? Memangnya kau mau apa ke rumahku?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Pokoknya aku ada urusan penting. Ayo, ikut denganku saja!" ajak Sulli.

Chanyeol tidak lekas menjawab ucapan Sulli atau bahkan berjalan ke arah mobil Sulli.

"Pergilah." ucap Jongin. Chanyeol langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Jongin menyuruhnya pergi dengan Sulli?

"Pergilah, jika kau ingin pulang dengan Sulli." ucap Jongin. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak rela mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Jangan diam saja. Pulanglah dengan Sulli. Aku baik-baik saja." lanjut Jongin.

'_Baik-baik saja'_? Oke, sepertinya Jongin seharusnya tidak perlu mengatakan kalimat terakhir itu.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

Jongin sudah menebak Chanyeol hanya butuh izin darinya dan pria itu pasti akan meninggalkannya, dan pulang bersama mantan pacarnya.

Sebelum sopir pribadi Sulli melajukan mobilnya, Sulli tersenyum pada Jongin sekilas, ya senyuman meremehkan sepertinya. Dan mobil Sulli pun melaju pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendiri disitu.

Jongin lebih memilih untuk mengeluarkan headset dari saku seragamnya yang memutar tombol play di handphonenya dan memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam saku seragamnya. Jongin pun mulai menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya. Hari benar-benar sudah sore. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa lagu yang terputar di handphonenya adalah lagu _Apink Fairytale Love_.

_E__oril jeok bodeon yeppeun donghwa sok yaegi  
__**Dari kisah dongeng yang indah di masa kecilku**_

_C__heoeumeuro baeun sarangiraneun geon manyang seolleeotjyo  
__**Cinta yang ku ketahui untuk pertama kali adalah segala tentang perasaan yang berdebar**_

_N__aegedo geureon sarangi ..chajawa jul geotman gatatjyo  
__**Ku **__**p**__**ikir cinta seperti itu akan datang padaku juga**_

_Need you jeongmal geuttaeneun mollatjyo  
__**Aku **__**m**__**embutuhkanmu, aku sungguh tak tahu lagi**_

_Need you yeongwonhal julman aratjyo  
__**Aku **__**mem**__**butuhkanmu, ku **__**pi**__**kir kita akan bersama selamanya**_

_G__yeote inneun geudae sojunghan juldo moreugo maeil tujeongman burin geot gatayo  
__**Aku tak tahu betapa berharganya dirimu dan hanya mengeluh setiap hari**_

_G__eurae naneun ijeya arayo geu sarangboda keunakeun apeumeul  
__**Sekarang aku tahu bahwa luka ini lebih **__**besar **__**daripada cinta itu**_

_U__ri yaegin ireoke kkeutna seulpeuge gieokdwae beoryeotjyo My Love  
__**Cerita kita telah berakhir seperti itu, menjadi memori yang menyedihkan, cintaku**_

Tiba-tiba lagu itu berhenti. Jongin heran kenapa lagunya malah berhenti. Ia pun berhenti sebentar dan mengecek hpnya.

"Sial, Low Bat." rutuk Jongin.

**_TBC_**

Annyeong, maaf banget sebelumnya, ni ff telat apdet. Sampe udah basi banget baru author apdet -_- (Ampuni saya). Betewe, itu scene yang di rumah hantu berdasarkan kisah nyata temen saya yang pernah nonjok mas-mas yang jadi hantu pake sikutnya saking takutnya temen saya -_-". Dan konon katanya(?) temen saya sempet denger suara mas-mas itu teriak kesakitan habis dengan indahnya sikutnya nampol muka mas-mas itu. Jangan lupa review ye, walau cuma 1 kata. Jangan jadi '_**silent reader'**_. Karena review kalian itu penyemangat buat saya. Makasih yang sudah setia mereview ff saya :)

**Balasan Review Chap 4 SWAG Jongin**

**sayakanoicinoe**

Iya, pasti diteruskan **:) **Makasih ya sudah baca ff saya yang tijel ini TT_TT

**Jongin48**

Oke pasti dilanjut** :) **Maaf telat apdet** ._.**

**Kamong Jjong**

Iya Jongin emang baik hati ye (hiks, author terharu). Sayangnya make upnya udah dihapus chingu **._.**

**deathangle94**

Tapi chap ini ada reaksi Chankainya kan **:)**

**Guest**

Yoa, tunggu next chapnya ya **:D**

**safira**

Iya, author terharu kamu sebegitu excitednya chingu nunggu apdetan chap kemarin (lebay kumat -_-). Makasih ya sudah baca ff saya** :) **Oke, tunggu next chapnya yeee

**x****lkslbccdtks**

Yaps, tunggu next chapnya ya **:) **Maaf telat apdet** ._.v**

**retnofauzh**

Setuju dah saya. Iya Taem buat Cendol(?) cemburu. Yah sayangnya karena author kejam jadi make upnya di hapus deh. Overall saya juga suka review kamu chingu. Oke **:)**

**chotaein816**

Maaf ya chingu tapi Chanyeol nggak boleh ngelihat Jongin jadi cantik dulu (author kejam). Iya Ganbatteeee! Dan entah kenapa author kena flu padahal mau lebaran -_-"

**askasufa**

Yeol mah kagak bisa jadi bodyguard atuh. Ditabok preman aja paling udah mental tu anak -_- Cemburu berarti tanda suka (cieeehh). Iya ganbate! Makasih ya **:)**

**SyiSehun**

Huwaaaa makasihye** :D **Tunggu next chapnya ya chingu** :)**

**deerLu200490**

Sami-sami~ Author nggak tau chap ini udah panjang atau enggak buat kamu chingu. Masih mending kamu jadi orang kepo, daripada author jadi orang udik -_- . Semprot betadine biar sembuh (sejak kapan betadine bisa disemprot?). Kalo gitu author musti semprot pake ff Chankai aja biar virus kai!seme kamu hilang chingu. Makasih ye **:D**

**k1mut**

Makasih ya** :D** Nggak perlu nunggu lama udah di apdet ni Chapter 5 nya **:)**

**Author ucapin makasih banyak yang sudah mereview ff author *Deep Bow***


End file.
